Encadenados
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 2 libro. Serie Corazón del Oeste. Incluso los chicos malos quieren establecerse en algún momento... Todo lo que falta es la mujer adecuada, y un chico es pan tostado. Darien Chiba lo sabe. Lo ha sabido desde el día en que Serena, la pequeña y sexy rubia que hace picar sus manos y quemar su verga, entró a Roped and Lassoed, el club de BDSM de Darien, buscando un Dom... BDSM.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Encadenados**

**Hola chicas si se leyeron el primer 1 libro de la serie corazón del oeste "Atados" y les encanto entonces esta les fascinará ;) es muy buena pero os advertimos aquellas que no sepan sobre el tema BDSM investigar por favor para que mas delante de la lectura se les haga repugnante.**

**Esta novela esta dedicada a mi amiga Sakura n.n¡ gracias por leernos.**

**Reviews por favor.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Hitched y en español que es Encadenados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Saga Corazón del Oeste 2 Libro**

**Argumento**

Incluso los chicos malos quieren establecerse en algún momento...

Todo lo que falta es la mujer adecuada, y un chico es pan tostado. Darien Chiba lo sabe. Lo ha sabido desde el día en que Serena, la pequeña y sexy rubia que hace picar sus manos y quemar su verga, entró a Roped and Lassoed, el club de BDSM de Darien, buscando un Dom que la subyugara. Ahora él está listo para poner fin a sus formas salvajes y establecerse de lleno, en la amorosa sumisión de su esclava favorita.

Pero los temores de su pasado acechan a Serena. Ella no va a tener nada de eso. Especialmente con Darien. Sin embargo, cuando una tormenta de nieve de tres días los atrapa, encerrándolos juntos, Serena está a punto de descubrir que hay más en este Dom de lo que parece.

**Prólogo**

Maldita sea. Los rigores de una dura temporada de rodeo le habían dejado con el suficiente dolor como para que tuviera pocas dudas de que ya había cumplido treinta y cinco este año. Darien Chiba cambió de posición, consiguiendo no hacer una mueca de dolor cuando estiró las piernas sobre el sofá y trató de concentrarse en el fuego que chisporroteaba. Sí, él estaba dolorido, pero los dolores y molestias físicas no eran las que lo tenían deprimido.

Era más este sentido de que la vida estaba precipitándose por todos lados a su alrededor, mientras que su propia vida permanecía igual. Era como si él estuviera en una montaña rusa, subiendo y deslizándose, haciendo que sus tripas se retorcieran antes de dejarle en el mismo lugar cada vez el paseo terminaba.

Darien sabía eso. Se aburría. Aburrido con la marcha de Roped and Lassoed, el único calabozo BDSM1 de Laramie. Aburrido con la persecución de los sueños de un muchacho joven que lo condujeron al circuito de rodeo cada verano. Joder, él se había cansado incluso de mirar por la ventana hacia sus tierras, el rítmico bombeo de las máquinas de extracción de petróleo que hacían que el flujo de dinero se mantuviera en su cuenta bancaria. Como desde que podía recordar, el ganado rojo y blanco gordo estaba en los pastos más cercanos a la casa, había sido traído de los campos altos en previsión de heladas tempranas. Se encontraba con Serena en el cuarto de observación del club cada martes y viernes por la noche y le daba lo que parecía necesitar sexualmente, aunque era agradable, ya no le satisfacía, tampoco.

Siempre podía volar a Denver. Conseguir algunos juguetes sexuales nuevos para la mazmorra, tal vez hasta cambiar su Cessna que ya tenía diez años por uno más nuevo. O podría hacerse un nuevo tatuaje u otro piercing. Lo malo era que no era muy dado a las agujas. Recordó como prácticamente había saltado de su piel cuando se perforó la polla hacía unos años, aunque él hubiera estado prácticamente medio muerto a causa de una borrachera en ese momento. ¡No!, ningún piercing en el futuro de ese tipo. Tampoco ningún nuevo dibujo en tu cuerpo o juguete que pueda probablemente curarte de este estado depresivo.

Esas fueron todas las cosas que había hecho desde hacía diez años. Las cosas que ahora parecían poco atractivas. Afróntalo, Darien. Has crecido, a pesar de todos tus mejores esfuerzos para no hacerlo. Quieres más de la vida que diversión, juegos y juguetes nuevos. Quieres a Serena.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a convencerla que él era algo más que el Dom del club que siempre estaba a mano cuando necesitaba una follada amistosa? Como todos los demás en Laramie, ella todavía pensaba en él como aquel salvaje de veinte años, al que no le importaba ir con cualquier chica aventurera que quisiera tomar una escena en la mazmorra. Ninguna de ellas, incluida Serena, quería nada que oliera a 'relación a largo plazo' con alguien como él.

Suspiro. Sí, ese era el meollo. Serena, la rubia de 1,57 mts a la que le gustaba el sexo duro y las escenas de calabozo. Ella era la principal causa de su actitud depresiva.

¿Por qué coño estaba tan deseosa de ser su sumisa cuando llegaba al club, y luego era totalmente reacia a ampliar su relación en el mundo real? Cuando Darien pensaba en su actitud de no mezclar el sexo con la amistad o arriesgarse a crear lazos emocionales, le hacía sentir como una especie de semental pagado, y no le gustaba eso. En lo absoluto.

Debería dejar a Serena y buscar una mujer a la que no le importara dedicar su vida a satisfacer todas sus necesidades, alguien como Mina, la esposa de su hermano Andrew. Mina hacia todo por Andrew y su hermano le correspondía, amándola y apreciándola con todo lo que tenía. Darien cerró los ojos y se imaginó a sí mismo con su esclava sexual. Ella se arrodillaría a sus pies, desnuda, apoyando la mejilla en su rodilla mientras esperaba sus órdenes. El problema era que la mujer de su imaginación tenía la cara de Serena, el cuerpo caliente de Serena y la sonrisa descarada que ella le lanzaba en las raras ocasiones que sus caminos se cruzaban en las calles de Laramie.

Y esa escena que el acababa de imaginar no era probable que sucediera.

Serena solo se ponía de rodillas cuando estaba en el calabozo, cuando la postura era parte de una escena BDSM.

**Continuara…**

**1** Las siglas BDSM están formadas por las palabras: B: Bondage, D: Dominación, S: Sumisión, M: Masoquismo. Estilo devida sexual alternativo de las personas con tendencias Dominantes y sumisas (D/s).


	2. Chapter 2

**Encadenados**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Hitched y en español que es Encadenados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Dos semanas más tarde.**_

En su oficina de _Roped and Lassoed_, Darien miró un rastro de fino vapor dispersarse de su jarra de café. Y por la forma que el viento soplaba fuera, supuso que sería un maldito día lento.

Estrella Decreciente, la mujer indígena que mantenía a todos en línea, asomó la cabeza por la puerta. —Todo está listo. Los vestuarios limpios. Hasta fregué las duchas. Todo el mobiliario ha sido limpiado y desinfectado, el suministro de los armarios ha sido llenado. — Ella arrugó la nariz como si se dejara intimidar por 'los suministros' que incluían condones, esposas, mordazas de bola y mucho más. —Tú, muchacho, se bueno, y mira el parte meteorológico. Mis viejos huesos me dicen que una mala tormenta de nieve viene de las montañas.

Darien sonrió. Estrella había estado frunciendo el ceño en los tres años que había estado manteniendo a Roped and Lassoed en orden. —Gracias, Estrella. ¿John está aquí todavía? — Si no estuviera, Darien tendría que intervenir si algún miembro caliente necesitara un Dom en los primeros turnos, y él no estaba interesado en nadie más que en Serena.

—Sí, jefe, ya está trabajando duro. Con esa pequeña chica pelirroja.

Cualquier duda que Darien pudiera haber tenido sobre la evolución de los sentimientos de Serena se evaporó cuando Estrella pronunció casualmente estas palabras. Vio todo rojo y de repente supo exactamente cómo se debía sentir un ternero cuando la correa de la cincha es apretada cruelmente sobre sus testículos.

—Conduce con cuidado—, le dijo, despidiendo a Estrella para no tomar su enojo con ella. Una vez que estuvo solo, salió despedido fuera de su silla, quitándose la ropa y poniéndose las chaparreras de cuero y un chaleco que solía llevar en las escenas.

Sin aliento por el rápido cambió, Darien caminó a buen paso por el calabozo, con los puños apretados. Enojado como el infierno por que Serena hubiera ido a Roped and Lassoed temprano y por qué estuviera en medio de una escena con John, el gerente de día de Darien. Demonios, él había estado esperando a medias que se hubiera quedado en casa hoy, ya que parecía que una horrible tormenta podría llegar pronto desde el Oeste.

Cuando la vio retorcerse, amordazada y con los ojos vendados en la Cruz de San Andrés, mientras su compañero usaba el látigo de nueve colas. Quiso quitarle la fusta de la mano a John y usarla contra él para marcar su espalda a rayas hasta que sangrara.

Debía de tener algún error en el programa de su deseo. Nunca antes se había sentido posesivo hacia un sub, no como lo hacía ahora con Serena. — ¡John! Suelta el látigo. Estás fuera de esto.

—Pero, jefe, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. — El tono razonable del otro Dom sólo sirvió para que el enfurecimiento de Darien creciera.

—Fuera. No me gusta que otros hombres jueguen con lo que es mío. — No es que Serena se considerara suya, pero eso no importaba. De todos modos él tenía que concederle a John que sólo había estado haciendo su trabajo. —Oye, compañero, no es tu culpa. Ahora sal antes de que ponga tantos moratones sobre tu culo flaco que parecerán besos amorosos en comparación con los que le diste a Serena.

—Está bien. No intentaba invadir tu territorio. Pero ella nunca dijo una palabra. Que os divirtáis los dos—, dijo John cuando salía hacia la puerta.

Darien rodeó la cruz, mirando cada verdugón, cada señal de sumisión que ella había soportado en manos de otro Dom. Esto no tenía sentido, este sentimiento de traición. Él había contratado a John para velar por las necesidades de las subs que entraban en Roped and Lassoed sin un Amo. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que ella había sido violada? ¿Por qué tenía ese gusto ácido en la boca, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar el donut que había tomado con su café?

Adelantándose y tomando con la palma de su mano la nalga enrojecida de Serena, Darien se estremeció con la sensación de los verdugones que atravesaban profundamente su piel pálida y cremosa. Verdugones puestos allí por alguien distinto a él. —Soy yo, Darien. Tal vez deberías haber esperado. Agárrate ahora, voy a soltarte para que puedas pagar el precio, un precio que no sea un trasero dolorido y que te recuerde que probar un nuevo Dom es una idea mala, muy mala.

Ella tiró contra las abrazaderas de velcro cuando él las abrió. Los sonidos sordos de su boca hicieron una pausa y deshaciéndose de la mordaza de bola, ella pudo hablar.

— ¿Pagar qué tipo de precio, Amo?

Por primera vez le molestaba, que usara el término genérico 'Amo' que podía referirse a cualquier hombre Dom que la controlara en cualquier momento.

— ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

Tan pronto como consiguió retirarle la venda, ella le echó una mirada de desconcierto antes de bajar los ojos de la forma en que una buena sub haría. —Darien Chiba. El Amo Darien Chiba. ¿Por qué despediste al Amo John?

—Su turno había acabado. — Era verdad, y aun si no lo fuera, la razón que Darien había tenido había sido lo suficientemente poderosa como para poner un final rápido a la escena que había estado en curso.

Velozmente, terminó de desatarla. —Ven aquí. Comencemos otra vez, desde el principio.

Por la orden silenciosa de Darien, Serena se coloco de rodillas delante de la nueva máquina que Darien había instalado, era un dispositivo con motor que compró dudando que le gustara a alguien. Los sub, tanto masculinos como femeninos le habían demostrado lo incorrecto de su suposición. Una base de acero inoxidable brillante, bien anclada al suelo, sostenía un brazo vertical y una barra horizontal parecida a un pistón ajustable con una extensión de dos dientes que sostenían el consolador y el plug2 anal que el Dom seleccionaba a su gusto para penetrar en el dispuesto sumiso. La visión de sus manos cogidas juntas sobre su plano vientre, una pose sumisa clásica3, hizo que Darien estuviera desesperado por saber que la sumisión de Serena fuera para él y sólo para él.

Se puso delante de ella y hundió los dedos en sus rizos rubios suaves, aspirando su olor dulce, de alguna manera inocente de su champú y acondicionador. Su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en el pene, tentándolo a flexionar sus caderas y darle el castigo que tan obviamente ella quería. —A cuatro patas, ahora. Así, ahora apóyate contra la máquina y levanta tu culo rojo sólo un poco más. — Con un toque rápido al interruptor del mando a distancia de la máquina, colocó los consoladores dobles y los puso en movimiento, despacio, dentro y fuera, mientras ella empujaba sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante al mismo ritmo de los sensuales movimientos de la máquina, ligeramente circulares. —Dime, esclava, ¿quién es tu Amo ahora?

—Eres tú, Amo Darien. — Y él lo era, por ahora. Serena se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó su lengua sobre la cabeza de su polla rígida. Él sabía tan bien, limpio y sólo un poco salado. —Puedo…

— ¿Quieres hacerme una mamada?

—Por favor, Amo. — Ella se volvió a acomodar, cuando él terminó de ajustar el ángulo del consolador de doble cabeza para adaptarse a su coño y culo, ahora que ella había arqueado la espalda para tener acceso a su polla. Con cuidado, lo puso en movimiento de nuevo. —Por favor, déjame saborear tu pene largo y grueso. Quiero sentirlo en lo profundo de mi garganta mientras acarició con mis manos tu culo apretado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había elegido a otro Amo para liberarse y lo había hecho porque estaba desesperada. Ahora, Darien seguía empujándolos a ser algo más, y ella no podía. Así que pensó que iba a intentarlo con otro, sólo para ver si podía hacer que la misma magia fluyera pero había tenido una triste frustración. Hasta que Darien había entrado como un guerrero furioso, y ella prácticamente llegó a su clímax sólo con verlo. Estaba en serios problemas.

¿Había una parte perversa de ella que quería ver cómo iba a reaccionar Darien al verla sometida a otro Dom?

Él se acercó, tomó sus manos y las puso sobre su escroto liso y aterciopelado. —Quiero que juegues con mis pelotas esta vez. Tómalas en tu boca y mueve la lengua sobre ellas mientras me tomas con esas bonitas manos.

¿Realmente creías, con lo traviesa que has sido, que mereces chuparme la polla?

—No, Amo. He sido mala. Muy mala. — Mientras empujó sus caderas contra la máquina, comenzó a moverse más profundo y más rápido, haciéndola inconsciente a algo más que una excitación incontrolada. La enorme polla de Darien, perforada con una barra unida a dos bolas en sus extremos, era lo que ella realmente quería que se presionara contra las paredes de su coño, extendiéndola, mientras la maldita máquina hacía su trabajo en su agujero trasero, pero este castigo la tenía dolorida por más. Ella arremolinaba su lengua por sus testículos, amando el modo en que ellos se movían y cambiaban dentro de su saco de piel suave.

—Oh, sí, no te detengas. Se siente increíble. — Su voz profunda, hipnotizante, se arremolinó alrededor de su cerebro mientras ella seguía, succionando primero uno y luego el otro gran testículo ovalado, mientras la máquina de follar la mantenía al borde un orgasmo que ella no se atrevía a tomar.

—Párate ahora. Te doy diez segundos para que te levantes y te subas a la mesa que hay en el centro de la habitación.

El coño y el culo de Serena todavía vibraban después que se hubiera levantado de la máquina de follar y se hubiera puesto en el borde de la mesa. Cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba por la excitación, por la lujuria ardiente que sólo parecía encenderse con este Dom. ¿Cuál sería su castigo? ¿Le negaría su hermosa polla, la despediría sin satisfacerla y lamentándose aún más porque ellos no pudieran estar juntos más que estas pocas horas robadas en Roped and Lassoed?

Cuando se unió a ella, tenía un flogger en su mano. No el de cuero, con bolas metálicas en cada hilo, uno suave. —Sé que quieres ser castigada. No sé por qué. No hay modo alguno de que ponga más verdugones sobre tu bonito cuerpo.— Mientras decía eso arrastró los finales sedosos del flogger sobre sus pechos. —Se siente bien, ¿verdad?

Se las arregló para soltar un suspiro de éxtasis ante el castigo extrañamente tierno que le estaba infringiendo. Ella no quería bondad, quería correrse. Y no se atrevió a dejar que eso sucediese antes que su Amo le diera permiso. Él le dio un agudo mordisco con sus blancos dientes en el pezón, y esto le dio el empujón que le confirmo que no tenía ninguna otra opción, que Darien era su Amo y que no tenía más remedio que rendirse.

—Basta de esto, mi bonita esclava. Ahora voy a follarte, y tú te puedes correr en cualquier momento que desees. — Puso su peso sobre la mesa, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, poniéndose un condón acanalado. Despacio, deliberadamente, deslizó su enorme pene en su coño ardiente, mojado, mientras inclinaba la cabeza y succionaba primero un pezón y luego otro en su boca. Más rápido, más duro, él se sumergía en ella. Con cada golpe, ella sentía no sólo su carne rígida sino también las mordeduras dobles de las bolas que aseguraban la barra, manteniéndola en su lugar detrás de la cabeza de su pene.

Cuando levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y cambió el ángulo de sus empujes, ella vio cómo sus potentes músculos aumentaban de tamaño. Una vena de su cuello palpitaba, y respiraba con fuerza. ¿No sabía que no podía darle su permiso para correrse? Él tenía que ordenarlo. Ella no se atrevió a ceder, pensar en él como un compañero, no sólo un Dom que podía hacerla perder sus inhibiciones por un momento.

— ¡Maldita sea, te dije que podías correrte! — La penetro más duro, casi como si necesitara desesperadamente que ella se dejara ir. —Hazlo ahora, o vas a tener que afrontar otro castigo.

Serena sintió como comenzaba a correrse, como el cálido resplandor se propagaba a través de su cuerpo como una caricia de pura emoción. La sensación de congestión en su coño cuando se contrajo alrededor del pene duro como una roca de su Amo, la sensación del incremento del calor, como se edificaba… y finalmente estalló en un clímax ardiente mientras él empujaba una vez más y la llevaba a su pecho como si nunca la quisiera dejar ir.

Él la sostuvo allí durante mucho tiempo, su corazón latiendo con fuerza al mismo ritmo que el de ella. Dos cuerpos empapados de sudor, después de un clímax alucinante. Finalmente, él alzó la cabeza de su hombro y la miró a los ojos.

—Eres mía. Sólo mía. Siempre que vengas a este club, yo seré el único Dom que mires. Supongo que tendré que estar satisfecho de momento, pero lo que realmente quiero es llevar esto al siguiente escalón. — La mirada de su cara dejaba claro que él había plantado su reclamación.

Pero ella no podía aceptarla, no podía arriesgarse a perderse a sí misma por completo. No se arriesgaría a que sus vecinos se dieran cuenta que estaba con este hombre que era conocido por sus hazañas sexuales. Por no hablar que estaba muy, pero que muy lejos de su liga social y económica, tanto, que los pocos que no la vieran como una adicta al sexo, como su madre, la rechazarían como una trepadora, en busca de dinero o ascenso social.

Ella trató de reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos y se obligó a buscar su mirada como si ellos fueran iguales. —Esto no puede ir más lejos. No puedo.

—Puede ir. Con el tiempo. Te daré tiempo para que trabajes a través de tus locos complejos. Pero no demasiado tiempo. Levántate ahora y vístete, mi dulce esclava, antes que decida mostrarte ahora mismo que eres totalmente de mi propiedad.

Tan pronto como él se levantó de la mesa, Serena se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Él era el dueño de su cuerpo, eso seguro, pero no se atrevía a arriesgarse a entregarle su alma.

Vas a perderlo, Serena, muchacha. Serena se estremeció, estaba desnuda en el vestuario de Roped and Lassoed, su sangre todavía corría por su cuerpo como consecuencia de la intensa escena que acababa de disfrutar con el Dom que traía sus fantasías más salvajes a la vida. Ella tenía que admitir que otros Dom no iban a complacerla, no importaba lo expertos que fueran, no estaban a la altura de los talones del Amo Darien.

Decidida a no preocuparse por lo que podría suceder en un futuro, Serena se puso sus vaqueros, botas y un suéter. Tenía que salir de allí para no flaquear en su determinación. Encogiéndose de hombros en su chaqueta forrada de piel de cordero, se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza y bajó las escaleras, moviéndose rápidamente por delante de las puertas de vaivén que conducían al salón donde la mitad de los vecinos venían para tomar un poco de cerveza y conversar con otros hombres. No quería que ninguno de los clientes de la tienda de instrumentos agrícolas donde ella trabajaba la vieran salir de Roped and Lassoed.

Ya era demasiado malo que el secreto mal guardado sobre que Darien había comenzado con un club de BDSM desde hacía diez años encima de este bar en la antigua carretera que serpenteaba por las colinas entre Laramie y Tie Sidind fuera conocido. Y lo que era peor, casi todo el mundo sabía en Laramie que a Darien le gustaba el sexo escandaloso, y perverso y que en ocasiones actuaba como un Dom en el club y no sólo metía su polla en algunos pocos miembros femeninos del club, sino, según decían los rumores, también en algunos de los hombres.

Realmente, esos rumores se susurraban con gran cuidado, como si nadie estuviese ansioso por hacer que los Chibas supieran que él o ella habían originado estos chismes.

No ayudaba a la reputación de Darien que se marchara cada verano, siguiendo el escurridizo campeonato de rodeo nacional en todas sus especialidades, arriesgando su cuello para demostrar que podía dominar hasta a un toro Brahma4.

A Serena no debería importarle. Después de todo, no era como si ella estuviese enamorada. Al menos no creía que lo estuviese.

Maldita sea, ella no se dejaría amarrar emocionalmente al Amo que había esclavizado su libido. De ninguna manera. No importa cuánto la tentara el llegar a conocer al hombre detrás de las chaparreras de cuero y chaleco, saber cuándo y cómo había conseguido varias cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Ella había querido preguntarle si la nueva, en el interior de su muslo, la que pensaba había conseguido este verano en el circuito del rodeo, todavía le dolía.

Y a menudo se preguntaba cuándo, dónde y por qué había conseguido ese piercing Ampallang5, y si alguna vez se quitaba la barra de oro pulido que llevaba en la cabeza de su gruesa polla en las escenas del calabozo. Pero nunca se lo había preguntado. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella habría tenido que admitir que tenía un interés, en su Amo de a ratos, que superaba a la lujuria. Ella no estaba dispuesta a admitirse a sí misma que su relación podría llegar a ser más que lo estrictamente sexual.

Durante mucho tiempo Serena había estado jugando al sexo vainilla6, pero no funcionaba. Al igual que para su madre que después de luchar con los recuerdos de su padre que había sido un héroe, había caído con un Dom cruel llamado Vince, y a raíz de eso Serena había decidido cuidarse de sus necesidades dos veces a la semana en Roped and Lassoed. Y no se permitiría más que eso. Podría racionalizar su conciencia culpable de que contenía sus deseos sexuales a un rugido tolerable.

De ninguna forma iba a arriesgarse a perder su autocontrol. No importa cuánto quisiera que aquellas escenas siguieran, y finalmente terminaran con ella acunada en los brazos de Darien Chiba. Sentirse totalmente protegida a su cuidado. Tal vez era el hecho de que Darien la hizo desear que su relación fuera más de lo que era, de lo que podría ser alguna vez, lo que la asustó más allá de la razón.

Fuera, Serena sintió que los copos de nieve que caían rápidamente se clavaban en sus mejillas. El frío viento de Wyoming atravesó su chaqueta, arremolinándose sobre su carne sensible a través de sus pantalones vaqueros sin forro. Temblando, ella caminó hacia su vieja camioneta. Tenía que llegar a casa de prisa, o se quedaría tirada en el camino por sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo.

Debería haberse quedado en casa, no haber hecho caso del impulso que la había llevado a enfrentarse a la tormenta. Hacía tres horas sólo había sido una pequeña nevada tranquila de un cielo que todavía brillaba cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte occidental. Nada que indicara que una tormenta de nieve podía llegar en tan corto tiempo. No había nada perezoso a cerca de la multitud de copos de nieve que oscurecían su visión ahora, o el feroz viento que volaba alrededor de ella.

Esto hacia que ella se sintiera tan ligera como los copos que caían. El viento hacía movimientos traidoramente peligrosos que tenían casi enterrado a su camión.

Tal vez. Sólo tal vez debería volver a entrar, no intentar marcharse hasta que la tormenta amainara. Pero no, no se atrevía a bajar su guardia. Por mucho que le gustara pasar una noche entera en brazos de Darien, arrodillarse a sus pies y chuparle la polla delante de un fuego, mientras él clavaba sus dedos en su pelo y la obligaba a llevarlo más profundo, ella no debería ceder. Ni siquiera ahora, mientras sus rodillas temblaban y su coño aún se contraía en temblorosas réplicas de un orgasmo que parecía seguir, seguir y seguir.

Especialmente ahora.

Y, sobre todo cuando la nieve había comenzado a arremolinarse a su alrededor tanto que apenas podía ver para meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Tenía que llegar a casa rápido, o no iría a ninguna parte, excepto a alguna zanja. Si la camioneta decidía arrancar, no sólo soltar silbidos y chisporrotear en unos quejidos, en el silencioso aparcamiento de la forma que ella se imaginaba que podría hacerlo.

—La nieve está cayendo con fuerza, jefe. Apenas se puede ver la mano delante de tu cara. Parece que podemos estar en la primera tormenta de nieve del año. Dudo que alguien más venga a parte de los que ya están dentro. Está peor fuera de lo que el hombre del tiempo predijo.

La voz grave de su gerente de noche, Eli Thompson, llegó mientras Darien estaba metiendo su jersey a medio camino sobre su cabeza, bloqueando su visión.

—Tiene mala pinta, ¿verdad?

—"Viento como látigo, poderosamente malo" en torno a la nieve. No me sorprendería si dejara enterrados los coches que todavía están en el aparcamiento en poco tiempo.

Oh, mierda. Si Darien no se equivocaba, Serena ya habría llegado allí. Su polla se movió con el recuerdo de lo que habían estado haciendo durante las últimas dos horas. ¿Por qué tiene que salir siempre corriendo al minuto de acabar una escena? Acabó de ponerse el jersey y luchó para abrir la pequeña ventana de los vestuarios masculinos. Allí estaba ella subiendo en esa ruinosa y destartalada camioneta que tendría que haber relegado al basurero por lo menos hacia diez años. ¡Pequeña hembra obstinada! Se imaginó su culo congelado, varada en una de las profundas zanjas que bordeaban la carretera de Laramie. —Tengo que darme prisa. Tratar de detenerla.

Metiendo su chaqueta de Gore-Tex7 por los hombros, sin tomarse el tiempo de cerrar la cremallera, Darien bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y salió corriendo a través de la zona helada. Agarró la puerta del lado del conductor, cuando Serena estaba tratando de arrancar el motor reacio, y la abrió. — ¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? ¿Deseas matarte?

—Cierra la puerta. ¿No puedes ver que estoy tratando de llegar a casa antes que la tormenta llegue?

—Me parece que ya ha llegado. No irás a ninguna parte en este cubo de herrumbre, aun si pudieras conseguir ponerlo en marcha.

—Oye, la escena de Amo-esclava terminó. ¡Fuera de mi camino!— Ella tiró de la puerta, pero él fácilmente mantuvo el control. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, usó el mando a distancia para arrancar su propia camioneta al otro lado del aparcamiento y encender la calefacción.

Agarró a Serena por su estrecha cintura y la levantó del suelo, cerrando de golpe la puerta chirriante detrás de ella. —Está bien, pequeña Serena, he decidido que es hora de comenzar algo nuevo. Venga vamos, a menos que quieras tener sexo aquí mismo, en la nieve. — Determinado a que ella no se fuera a alejar tan fácilmente ahora, Darien la tomó en sus brazos y caminó a zancadas hacia su auto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Dónde piensas que estás llevándome?— Ella puntuó las palabras con pinchazos agudos en su pecho, con su dedo medio, que le hubiera hecho daño si no fuera por las varias capas de ropa que llevaba encima.

—Aquí. Entra. Lo siento, hace frío, pero no me dejaste mucho tiempo para arrancar la camioneta y dejarla calentarse.

Él la arrojó en la cabina de una camioneta roja enorme y le puso el cinturón de seguridad. Retirando la capucha de su chaqueta, caminó con fuerza al lado del conductor. De alguna manera cuando él avanzó lentamente y se puso tras el volante, pareció que el aire dentro se había puesto más caliente solo con su presencia. Serena se estremeció cuando Darien le tomó la barbilla con sus dedos callosos y la miró con sus ojos oscuros, hipnotizantes.

—Te llevo a casa conmigo. Está más cerca que el centro de la ciudad de Laramie, sin contar con que el viaje es menos peligroso. Si no fueras tan paranoica con que la gente te viera saliendo de aquí por la mañana, sólo volveríamos al piso de arriba. — Hizo una pausa, y le lanzó una sonrisa que tenía una manera de convertir su resistencia en gelatina. —Relájate y piensa en el cacao caliente y los bocadillos de queso fundido a la parrilla que voy a hacerte antes que te ate a mi cama y te haga correrte hasta que te olvides de todo y de por qué estás tan malditamente determinada a que no te vean conmigo.

Serena podría haber gritado, y tal vez alguien que saliera del bar la habría rescatado, si fueran capaces de oír sus gritos a través del feroz viento. Pero durante un momento ella quedó desconcertada. Había pensado que Darien había aceptado al pie de la letra su explicación muy racional sobre su deseo de guardar su vida BDSM privada y confinada en el club. Había asumido que las típicas razones conservadoras tendrían sentido para él. Quizás podría haber insistido a Darien, que la llevara a su casa en Laramie, con o sin tormenta, y sabía por instinto que él lo haría. Dom o no, Darien Chiba no haría nada que ella no quisiese.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese sentimiento persistente de que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Darien tenía más de su padre que de Vince en él. Por supuesto que ella sólo podría estar haciéndose ilusiones, con la esperanza que quizás pudiera complacer su deseo reprimido de conocer quién era, y cómo vivía en su tiempo real, fuera del mundo de fantasía del calabozo. ¿Podría controlar su descarriada libido el tiempo suficiente para probar su cariño en su propio territorio, sin perder la perspectiva? La tentación estaba ahora aquí, directamente delante de ella, y era casi como si la tormenta estuviera conspirando con él, llevándose sus opciones. Por supuesto, cada sumiso lo que significaba rendir las opciones hasta convertirlas en deseo.

Perdida la batalla, bajó la mirada y dijo. —Y-yo no me opongo. En realidad no. Sé que nunca me harías daño.

— ¿Hacerte daño? No, pequeña, nunca te haré daño, no al menos que necesites un poco de dolor para llegar al clímax. — Darien inclinó la cabeza y unió sus labios.

Nunca había hecho eso antes. Ella nunca lo había permitido. Debía haber estado loca todos estos meses, ya que ese simple beso comunicó más que lujuria.

Hablaba de una ternura que la tocó en lo más profundo.

Él le pasó la lengua a lo largo de la comisura de sus labios, pidiendo entrada.

No había exigencia en eso. Serena abrió la boca a él, y le acarició la lengua con la suya, sintiendo que su aliento caliente se mezclaba con el suyo en la soledad oscura y acogedora del interior de su camioneta. De repente la frialdad abandonó sus huesos, sustituida por un brillo caliente que comenzó en su vientre y serpenteó su camino por su cuerpo. Sí. Ella todavía tenía miedo de llevar su relación puramente sexual al siguiente escalón, pero no tenía tanto miedo para decirle que no. —Por favor llévame a casa contigo—, murmuró ella contra sus labios cuando él la soltó.

—Oh, sí. — Él se movió y puso el auto en marcha y luego dio una palmadita al espacio al lado de él. —Ponte cómoda aquí y te mantendré caliente.

Pero no creas que voy a olvidarme que necesitas una buena zurra por pensar en irte por ti misma. Mira fuera de la ventana, mira la nieve. Siente el viento que agita las ventanas. Y gracias a Dios esta camioneta tiene tracción en las cuatro ruedas y neumáticos para nieve, y que sólo hay un par de kilómetros hasta mi casa.

—Sí, Amo. — Serena miró hacia delante, observando el limpiaparabrisas enviar nieva derretida volando, mientras salía del aparcamiento y en la carretera.

Darien conducía la camioneta grande y nueva como un profesional, de la misma forma en que la llevaba al clímax hasta dejarla sin sentido en cada encuentro que habían compartido en el calabozo. —Tu transporte está muy lejos del mío.

Se convirtió en un camino rural tortuoso que condujo a una fuerte subida. A pesar que se preparó para la sensación de la camioneta derrapando y deslizándose, en vez de eso escuchó el feroz gruñido en que se convertía el motor. Los neumáticos de gran tamaño se anclaban, crujiendo en la nieve recién caída para llegar a la tierra congelada a continuación. Pronto Darien se paró en el garaje de una casa moderna muy bonita, todos con mucho cristal y troncos de cedro rústico.

Después de apagar el motor, Darien salió y abrió su puerta. —Necesito algo resistente y confiable para llegar a mi casa en noches como estas. Tú también —añadió, su sonrisa transformándose en una mueca. —Venga, vamos dentro y entra en calor.

**Continuara…**

2 El plug anal o también llamado butt plugs es un consolador anal, un juguete sexual pensado para disfrutar de esta penetración. Su forma es parecida a un tapón, cuyo tamaño no es demasiado largo y en el extremo debe tener un tope o ensancharse para evitar que se pierda en el interior del recto.

3 El BDSM cuenta con muchas figuras de sumisión, dependiendo de la vertiente de este estilo de vida que sigan, pero hay diez posturas básicas en que la sumisa se coloca para los diferentes usos que su Amo quiera darle. La que se menciona aquí, la de inspección, es una de ellas.

4 El ganado Brahman Americano fue desarrollado a finales del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX por ganaderos americanos que buscaban un tipo de ganado que pudiera resistir el calor, la humedad, los insectos y las enfermedades prevalecientes a lo largo de la costa del Golfo de México.

5 El piercing Ampallang es un piercing realizado en la superficie del glande. Este piercing es perpendicular a la uretra.

Esta joya es utilizada por los hombres de Borneo desde centenas de años para aumentar el placer sexual y alejar los malos espíritus. Servía también de rito de iniciación.

6 La referencia al sexo vainilla viene del convencimiento de los practicantes del BDSM de que el sexo hay que disfrutarlo en todo su abanico de posibilidades ya que el sexo convencional sería como entrar a una heladería con todos los sabores del mundo disponibles y pedir solo un helado de vainilla. Eso no quita que disfruten del sexo convencional en el momento que les plazca.

7 Tipo de chaqueta impermeable que se utiliza para la vida en la montaña.


	3. Chapter 3

**Encadenados**

**Os dejamos 2 capis más.**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews.**

**Nuestro sexy vaquero es todo un pillo con polla en alto jijiji.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Hitched y en español que es Encadenados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo**** 2**

—Siéntete como en tu casa —, le dijo Darien, ayudado a Serena a quitarse la chaqueta y dejándola en una percha al lado de la suya, junto a la puerta del garaje.

— ¿Fuego o comida primero?

Los dientes de Serena estaban castañeteando con tanta fuerza que tenía problemas para hablar. —Fuego, por favor —, dijo, su voz tan temblorosa como los latidos de su corazón. Ahora que había cedido a la tentación, ninguna proceso de racionalización le haría creer que hizo lo único para lo que tenia opción, incluso teniendo en cuenta el clima de mierda que había llegado tan de repente. El calor de la gran mano de Darien en su cintura mientras la llevaba a la sala más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, debería haber hecho que dejara de temblar. En cambio, ella seguía temblando, incluso después de haber encendido el fuego con algún tipo de encendedor gigante.

Las luces del techo alto bañaron la habitación de una alegre luz. —Vuelvo en seguida, pequeña Serena. Relájate y deja que el fuego te descongele mientras preparo algo que te caliente las entrañas. — Se inclinó, enmarcando su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, un gesto más tierno que sexual.

¿Era este el mismo Amo severo que con regularidad la sometía a su voluntad? Tenía el mismo aspecto, tenía la misma sonrisa seductora, la misma colonia amaderada que había aprendido a reconocer desde el otro lado de la mazmorra. Pero esto, esta tranquilidad suave, esta amabilidad, este tipo respetuoso que la estaba cuidando, eso la calmó, más que cualquier acción abierta que pudiera haber hecho.

Serena suspiró mientras se le ocurría que él la había tocado muchas veces, de muchas maneras. Había tomado su coño y estimulado su culo. Había pedido que ella le sirviera por vía oral. Había hecho que se retorciera cuando tomaba sus pezones con sus labios y los succionaba y jugueteaba con su clítoris con la lengua.

Sin embargo, el simple roce de sus labios sobre los de ella… era algo que nunca había hecho hasta esta noche. Y estos dos breves besos de alguna manera parecían más íntimos que cualquier cosa que jamás hubieran hecho en una escena en el calabozo.

Esto no presagiaba nada bueno para su resolución de mantener su relación estrictamente sexual, especialmente aquí, en el calor de su casa, delante de un fuego del que lentamente absorbía tibieza. El frío de sus huesos comenzaba a disiparse a pesar que la tormenta arreciaba fuera. La escena parecía casi como una tarjeta de Navidad, con nieve en la tierra, en los enormes árboles de hoja perenne que se ondulaban por la gruesa capa de nieve y hielo.

Apartó la mirada de las ventanas, centrándose en las líneas elegantes del altísimo techo, el silbido alegre de una tetera que se oía un poco más allá de una escalera de caracol. Un olor delicioso de queso fundido y chocolate caliente que le recordaban los días de invierno somnolientos cuando había sido una niña, antes que su padre muriera.

Sentándose allí, los pensamientos de Serena vagaron años atrás. A menudo había visto a su madre y su padre en casa, disfrutando uno del otro en una noche de tormenta. Habían sido felices, y ella también. ¿Su madre se había sentido tan desesperadamente sola después que el amor de su vida hubiera muerto, que no se había aferrado a nadie, incluso a Jedite, que la había hecho sentir una décima parte de lo que había sentido con su padre? La casa de Darien tenía toques hogareños similares a la casa que ella recordaba de sus primeros años.

Había pensado que tendría objetos de valor, no un hogar, pero el efecto era totalmente masculino. Con mobiliario de gran tamaño, de cuero en tonos tierra, invitadoras pilas de almohadas y amplios espacios de reunión que le hacían entender que valoraba la comodidad. Fotos enmarcadas la miraban desde la amplia repisa de piedra sobre la chimenea. No era como ella lo había imaginado, en lo absoluto, cuando se había permitido imaginar el espacio personal de Darien. Ella no veía indicios de que él fuera un Dom sexual… por lo menos aquí abajo. Ella echó un vistazo a la escalera, y se preguntó si él se hizo construir su propio calabozo privado allí arriba donde ningún invitado ocasional lo viera.

De repente, Darien apareció en la entrada de donde todos aquellos olores deliciosos venían. —Los dormitorios están allí arriba. Son tres. Y un cuarto de ejercicio. Te lo enseñaré después que comamos. — Puso la bandeja sobre la mesa, en la que había platos dispuestos, tazas y servilletas. —Ven, siéntate a mi lado. No voy a morderte.

_Eso solo no, sino mucho más. _El hombre tenía la capacidad de un encantador de serpientes aun cuando no estaban metidos en una escena. Ella no pudo resistirse a unirse a él en la mesa tosca. El olor limpio a cítricos de su colonia se mezclaba con los aromas del queso fundido y del cacao caliente. Aromas hogareños. No los olores que ella desesperadamente quería asociar con él, almizcle, sudor y sexo, y el olor distintivo de esas chaparreras de cuero y el chaleco que siempre llevaba durante las escenas en el club los martes y jueves. —No sabía que podías cocinar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo esperas que recupere mis fuerzas para los juegos que hemos estado practicando?— El levantó una ceja, dándole una mirada diabólica antes de estropearlo dando una mordedura monstruosa a un bocadillo y serpenteando con su lengua para agarrar un hilo de queso derretido que se escapaba.

— ¿El bar de abajo? ¿O tal vez un ama de llaves, o en su defecto una sub vestida con el traje de una criada parisina en tu cocina?— Sabía tan pronto como lo dijo que ella había sonado celosa como el infierno, pero no podía recuperar las palabras.

El dejó su chocolate y le lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Bueno, tienes razón a medias. Tomo un montón de hamburguesas y costillas preparadas en la barbacoa del bar durante los días que estoy al cargo en _Roped and Lassoed_. En cuanto al ama de casa, ella viene a trabajar en vaqueros y camiseta, y se va tan pronto como termina. De vez en cuando me trae un tarro de chile o sopa que haya hecho para su marido e hijos. No necesito a una mujer viviendo aquí a menos que ella sea mi amante… mi esclava las veinticuatro horas al día y los siete días de la semana8, lista y complaciente para satisfacer todas mis necesidades, no sólo las de llenar mi estómago gruñón con comida.

—Sabes que no sería yo. — Por el modo que las mariposas revoloteaban alrededor de su estómago, Serena adivinó que ellas estaban tan asustadas como ella lo estaba.

— ¿No lo harías? De alguna manera no tengo ningún problema imaginándote aquí, instalándote, dejándome cuidarte. El uso de delantal de volantes y nada más mientras miras por las necesidades de mi cuerpo, haría que yo estuviera en forma para cuidar de las tuyas. — Si esa última imagen machista no hubiera sido acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa, burlona, a ella se le habrían puesto los pelos de punta, pero como era así, lo único que quería hacer era terminar y limpiar la espuma de nata batida del cacao de sus sonrientes labios

Su expresión se volvió seria. — ¿Qué te parece, pequeña Serena? Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos encerrados aquí, con esta ventisca. Hemos jugado juntos en escenas que nos dejaron a los dos como si hubiéramos sido exprimidos. ¿Te encuentras con ánimos para tomar el siguiente paso lógico, aprender un poco más sobre lo que nos hace movernos y… averiguar si la magia sexual todavía sigue ahí sin la parafernalia BDSM? ¿Cuándo estamos solo nosotros dos con una tormenta en el exterior, y nadie mirando o preguntando si puede unirse a nosotros en un ménage?

—Me gustaría, pero…

—Tienes miedo. — Darien tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. —Nunca te haré daño, cariño. Vamos, dime por qué te da miedo pensar en ti y en mí en un mundo real, cuando es obvio que disfrutas como el infierno de lo que hacemos en el club.

—Estoy asustada. — A Serena le costaba encontrar las palabras para decirle el porqué. —Tengo miedo de entregar el control total a cualquier hombre, o… —¿Realmente importaba lo que todo el mundo pensara de ella? —Sé que desde hace un buen tiempo estás buscando algo más. Citas para una cena, salir los fines de semana. Los viajes a Denver. Cosas por el estilo. — Desde que había vuelto del recorrido del circuito del rodeo este otoño, él había estado dejando caer indirectas sobre crear una relación Amo-esclavo permanente y exclusiva. —Quiero mantener nuestra relación como está.

— ¿Por qué? No tengo la lepra o algo así. ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? — Darien le levantó la barbilla, haciéndola encontrarse con su mirada oscura.

¿Debería contarle? Supuso que se merecía al menos eso. —Tú eres un Dom.

Todo el mundo sabe que diriges _Roped and Lassoed_. Si nos ven juntos, ellos lo sabrán. Y hablarán —, dijo abruptamente. Tenía tanto miedo de perderle. —Ellos diran chismes acerca de nuestro estilo de vida… y del hecho de que tú eres asquerosamente rico y yo no.

El resopló. —Así que, ¿estoy jodido? No puedo ser menos rico incluso si pudiera ayudarte que no lo fuese. Además, ambos estamos en el estilo de vida BDSM. Me gustan los juegos que jugamos, que te vuelven loca, y yo estoy lo bastante malditamente seguro que te gustan a ti también. — Su expresión se transformó en una tensa sonrisa. —Asquerosamente rico o no, apenas estoy en lo alto de la lista de cualquier madre que intenta pescar un marido para sus hijas. Tu misma dijiste que no querías que tus vecinos supieran que andabas con el chico malo de Laramie, el guardián de la mazmorra BDSM local.

Serena sabía que si ella no le daba un poco más perdería al único Amo que había encontrado que siempre podía barrer con sus caprichos sexuales y llevarla al clímax hasta dejarla sin sentido. Ella no necesitaba decirle esto. Pero tenía que mantener su orgullo. El amor propio que había trabajado tan duro para ganarse después de haber crecido como lo había hecho.

¿Cómo decírselo sin sonar como una boba quejándose? No lo sabía, pero tenía que intentarlo. Sosteniendo su mirada, se arregló para encontrar la voz. —No puedo mantener veinticuatro horas al día, y siete días a la semana eso de Amo esclavo.

Desde que me gradué en la secundaria me he mantenido por mi cuenta, he tenido que evitar dar de que hablar a la gente.

Darien la alcanzó, frotando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. — ¿Qué clase de cosas? Si algún hijo de puta en el club ha dicho una palabra sobre ti… acerca de nosotros… yo me encargaré de él antes que sepa que le golpeó.

Cubriendo su mano con la suya, Serena volvió a hablar. —No, no es eso. Es… otras cosas, cosas de cuando era una niña y viví con mi madre y Jedite.

El rodeó con sus dedos alrededor de su mano, llevándola a sus labios. —Necesito que me lo expliques a mí detalladamente, cariño. Hazme entender.

—La última cosa que quiero alguna vez es una relación de Amo-esclava a jornada completa. Esto nunca funcionará conmigo porque crecí viendo a mi madre convirtiéndose en un felpudo para que Jedite la pisoteara. Él se convirtió en su Amo después de que mi padre muriera.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que eso es lo que quiero?— Darien sonó un poco desilusionado.

—Bueno, eres un Dom. Estás en los juegos de dominio y sumisión.

—Ser un Dom no necesariamente significa que quiero llevar los juegos de dormitorio a nuestras vidas diarias. ¿Es eso lo que hizo Jedite? ¿Te molestaba con esto cuando eras una adolescente?

¿Podría decir que él no esperaba una relación igual a la que su hermano tenía con su esposa? — ¿No quieres que me humille en público de la manera que Andrew hace con Mina?

—Lo que quiero es todo lo que te de placer. — Derramó su profunda voz sobre ella, haciendo que su coño se contrajera y en su piel se formara carne de gallina. —Andrew siente lo mismo por Mina, y ella necesita el estilo de vida BDSM a jornada completa para satisfacerla. Hay diferentes estilos…

—La sumisión está bien en el dormitorio, o en la mazmorra. No estoy a punto para volcar el control de mi vida a cualquier hombre, sin embargo. — A veces Serena lamentaba que ella hubiera nacido como una sumisa sexual, capaz sólo de alcanzar el orgasmo en el contexto de una escena de D/s. Entonces ella no se sentiría desgarrada entre el deseo de tener algo más con Darien y de estar aterrorizada de arriesgarse.

— ¿Y si yo sólo quisiera ser el Amo en tu vida sexual? ¿Funcionaría eso? _Sí. No. _Serena no estaba segura de poder manejar los rumores sobre su relación con el muchacho malo más conocido de Laramie, o las astutas acusaciones de que ella era una trepadora esforzándose por cazar al soltero más rico del condado. Rompió el contacto visual con Darien y se obligó a recordar la humillación e insultos con los cuales había vivido durante sus años de adolescente. —Darien, por favor. Te voy a contar una historia, una que probablemente debería haber compartido contigo cuando llegué por primera vez y me uní a _Roped and Lassoed_.

—Está bien. Cuéntame. No cambiará nada, y voy a hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer para derribar tus argumentos. — Se reclinó en la silla, bebiendo un sorbo del chocolate y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Mi madre es una sumisa sexual. Como yo. Después que mi padre muriera ella necesitó a un nuevo Amo, así que ella empezó a salir con Jedite. A él le gustaba humillarla en público. Cuando yo estaba en la escuela secundaria, a veces la hacía caminar con él sujeta por una correa que había unido a un collar de grueso cuero con una gran candado de plata que se unía a la correa. Mis amigos los vieron, y convirtieron mi vida en un infierno en la tierra, tanto que me marché al minuto de graduarme del instituto. Las burlas me han seguido durante años, hasta que algunos de esos muchachos crecieron y encontraron mejores cosas que hacer que humillarme.

—Esto todavía pasa a veces. La semana pasada uno de los vecinos de mi madre me dijo que Jedite le ordenó a mi madre que caminara alrededor de la casa desnuda, excepto por el collar de cuero, y a veces abría la puerta de esa forma. Al menos no se ha propagado la noticia por toda la ciudad. Fui a visitarla y encontré que el vecino no había estado mintiendo.

—Ese Jedite suena como un psicópata, no muy diferente al gilipollas que se casó con mi hermana. Andrew y yo finalmente hablamos con Diana para que presentara cargos contra él por abuso conyugal y malos tratos, pero no lo conseguimos hasta que casi la hubo matado. — Dejando su taza, Darien apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. — ¿De verdad crees que te haría daño de esa manera?

Serena no lo sabía. Cuando pensaba en la situación con su madre, se preguntaba a veces si su madre sentiría lo mismo, que todo cobraba sentido en una rendición indefensa, deliciosa como cuando ella estaba bajo la orden de Darien. —No quiero terminar como mi madre. Mi padre no era como Jedite. No creo que tú seas así, pero no puedo estar segura.

— ¿Cómo era tu padre?

—Era muy cariñoso. Nunca mostraba su naturaleza dominante, incluso en casa, a menos que fuera en su habitación a puerta cerrada. Hasta los doce o trece años, nunca me enteré que mi padre fuera Amo de mi madre. Él nunca hizo alarde de su collar9 o le hizo hacer cosas degradantes.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo haría? — La voz de Darien era baja, con un tono serio.

—Maldita sea, no lo sé. — Las burlas e insultos rodaban por la cabeza de Serena, aún hirientes a pesar de los años. _Mira a tu madre. Apuesto a que tiene que_ _mantener a la perra con una correa para que no se extravíe. _Serena apretó sus puños, negándose a escuchar el coro de invectivas aún peores que trataban de escapar de esa esquina profundamente cautelosa donde guardaba sus memorias. —Sólo sé que nadie dirá esas cosas sobre mí. Nunca. No, aunque tenga que pasarme el resto de mi vida al borde del orgasmo y mantenerme ahí, y sólo me concedo la libertad cuando la presión se vuelve demasiado difícil para soportar.

—No tienes que negarte a ti misma el placer de ser sometida. Y no necesitas tener miedo de que yo te ponga alguna vez en la posición para que alguien hable mal de ti. Ya sabes, cariño, una de las ventajas de estar en la cima de la economía local es que la gente no se atreve a lanzar demasiadas flechas a los Chibas. O a nadie que amemos. Pueden pensar que soy el eterno chico malo de Laramie, pero también saben que puedo dar un justo castigo, si me molestan demasiado.

¿Darien la amaba? La expresión en sus ojos era feroz, la emoción aún más profunda brillaba detrás de la cólera cambiante. —Quiero…

—Déjalo, dulce muchacha. Confía en mí para cuidarte. No conocerás a nadie que se atreva a decir una palabra acerca de ti y que no se dé cuenta lo suficientemente rápido que más le vale mantener su bocaza cerrada.

Dios, como deseaba hacer eso, entregarse a Darien con la plena confianza de que él la protegería así como también sería capaz de darle la clase de sexo perverso que necesitaba para encenderse.

Serena entendía la necesidad de su madre por ser castigada y humillada con el fin de dar rienda suelta a los complicados sentimientos sexuales que sólo un fuerte Dom podía forzar a salir por delante de sus inhibiciones. Ella experimentaba esa necesidad y su satisfacción, también, en el calabozo con Darien, abriendo un compartimento de su mente profundamente sepultado que sólo podía liberarse bajo el escozor de un latigazo. Había algo terrible pero excitante, en saber que los ojos que la miraban con deseo desde el cuarto de observación, veían como ella conseguía someter su placer por su Amo, con su coño ya hinchado y húmedo, con cada uno de sus orificios violados para el placer de él. Y por el suyo propio.

Así que Serena no quería que sus vecinos vainilla supieran que el dueño del infame _Roped and Lassoed _la llevaba por su vida, incluso suelta. Las cicatrices de los insultos sobre el estilo sumiso de su madre todavía eran algo en carne viva, aun diez años o más desde que habían sido pronunciados. Además también estaba preocupada por que hablaran de ella por liarse con el soltero más rico de Laramie.

Sí, claro, él podría haber hecho caer el argumento de que tenía demasiado dinero para salir en serio con una muchacha de medios modestos. Pero había fortificado su primera objeción indicando que no era la primera idea de presa ideal para una buena madre conservadora. Sí. Él había sido un tipo bastante imprudente, loco durante bastantes años, y ahora le iba a llevar bastante trabajo convencerla que había cambiado, que tenía una nueva vida y vencer a su propio pasado.

Pero en algún punto se dio cuenta que Serena valía la pena. Dios, esta decisión, de repente, convertirse en un adulto podría ser como un dolor en el culo.

Mientras miraba a Serena, un brillo de humor inesperado torció sus labios. Sí, todavía quería dominar a sus amantes, pero su foco se había reducido. Él quería una sub en particular, una que lo mantuviera satisfecho por más tiempo que un nuevo juguete para la mazmorra… una escena perversa en la mazmorra… o que todavía siguiera encima de un bronco corcoveando cuando sonara el silbato. Tenía el sentimiento que con Serena se mantendría satisfecho para siempre.

Darien miró fuera, no viendo ninguna evidencia de que la ventisca fuera a parar en un corto plazo. Tenía tiempo. Tiempo para dejar su trabajo y a sus propios demonios, aplacar el temor que tenía en dejarla escapar a un brazo de distancia, ahora que por fin estaban solos. Se levantó y extendió las manos a Serena. —Vamos, cariño, vamos a la cama. Los azotes que te prometí pueden esperar hasta la próxima semana en el calabozo.

—P-pero…

—Pero nada. No hay nada que me gustaría más que tomarte en mi cama y acurrucarme contigo mientras la nieve se arremolina sobre la claraboya del techo.

Ah, sí, hay algo más. Me encantaría probar cada centímetro de tu dulce piel, suave, entrelazar mis dedos en tu sedoso pelo. Mierda, yo daría un mes de mi vida por follarte hasta que ambos colapsáramos de puro placer. Pero eso no es lo que tú quieres ahora mismo, por lo que vas a dormir en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes.

—Si me deseas, Amo…

Seguro como el infierno que la deseaba, pero no de esta manera. No en su papel de esclava sexual. No cuando podía mirar hacia atrás y decirse que la había obligado a rendirse. Esta era sólo otra escena jugada en un campo ligeramente distinto a uno de los cuartos de observación del calabozo. —Si tú me deseas, mi cuarto es la segunda puerta a la derecha. La puerta estará abierta. — Sus pelotas dolían, como si ellas pudieran castigarle por negarse deliberadamente la satisfacción, pero él abrió la puerta de la habitación donde su hermana había dormido cuando vino a su casa desde el centro de rehabilitación, y le dijo. — Encontraras alguna ropa de mi hermana Diana aquí. Siéntete libre de utilizar cualquier cosa que necesites. Esta puerta tiene cerradura, en caso que tengas miedo a que intente reunirme contigo por la noche.

Antes que pudiera cambiar de opinión y arrastrarla a su cama, deslizó sus labios a través de los de ella una vez más, luego se fue al pasillo. —Dulces sueños, pequeña Serena.

¿Dulces sueños? Eso era una broma. Cada nervio del cuerpo de Serena se estremeció al unísono, gritando por la satisfacción que se estaba negando. Y a Darien.

Parte de ella quería dejar esa hermosa habitación y tomar el placer que sabía que encontraría en sus brazos. Pero no podía. Si lo hacía, nunca podría salir, y una relación a tiempo completo D/s nunca estaría en la línea del estilo de vida convencional que deseaba llevar.

Sí, Darien tenía razón cuando había dicho que estas relaciones podían funcionar. Serena había visto a su hermano Andrew hacer una escena con su esposa Mina. Ella había envidiado a la mujer, la devoción que veía en los ojos de Andrew mientras lentamente, deliberadamente la ataba en la esclavitud del bondage japonés. Envidiaba a Mina por el placer sublime de tener a su Amo realizando un arte que le era obviamente poco familiar cuando su especialidad era el látigo de nueve colas. Serena no podía negar que la envidia había llegado con un retortijón de pena, ya que la escena había provocado recuerdos reprimidos mucho tiempo de su madre y su padre.

Darien le había susurrado al oído que su hermano había aprendido la complicada esclavitud _Karada _sólo porque le daba placer a Mina. Esa noche él le había confesado que Andrew se esmeraba en cumplir todas las fantasías sexuales de Mina, aun cuando esto significara que ella mantuviera fetiches que él no compartía totalmente. Y que se tomó la molestia de mantener la discreción al manejar cosas no sexuales, como ir a la tienda de comestibles, a la iglesia, a cualquier lugar en el que otros no compartieran su estilo de vida.

Sin embargo, Andrew y Mina eran diferentes. Mina no tenía ningún lazo local, y Andrew había vuelto a casa como un guerrero herido. Un héroe a pesar de su conocida condición como un Dom sexual.

Darien era el chico malo personificado, un hombre al que aparentemente no le importaba lo que sus vecinos pensaban, un antihéroe que hizo lo que quiso, mientras quiso, y que le condenaran por sus consecuencias. Serena no era ninguna Mina. Mientas que ella admiraba el hermoso collar de oro que llevaba Mina cerrado con llave alrededor de su delgado cuello, Serena no tenía ningún deseo de llevar un collar o hacerse conocer en público como la esclava sexual permanente de Darien.

Brevemente Serena comprobó el cuarto, su mirada se detuvo para admirar las líneas limpias del cabecero y el frontal. La madera con acabado natural tenía uno de los colores de una alfombra oriental en tonos tierra. Ella se acercó a la cama y echó hacia atrás un edredón de plumas de ganso. Dios, las sábanas verdes pálidas se sentían suaves, más suaves que cualquiera que hubiera tocado nunca antes en _Bed, Bath and Beyond _en Cheyenne. Todavía luchando contra la tentación de unirse a Darien en su cama, se metió en un gran cuarto de baño, donde encontró un cepillo de dientes nuevo y pasta y miró con nostalgia la gran bañera con patas de garras.

Tal vez…

Se arrancó la ropa y se quedó mirando su reflejo en la pared de espejos. Si no fuera por los pantalones vaqueros y una camisa utilitaria, quizás realmente podría encajar en esta lujosa habitación. Antes que perdiera el valor, caminó a la bañera y abrió el grifo. _El cielo_. Burbujas fragantes surgieron a su alrededor, tranquilizando sus músculos cansados, mientras sensibilizaban cada pulgada de su piel. Sólo cuando el agua comenzó a volverse tibia, se obligo a levantarse, se estiro y tomo un albornoz de rizo que colgaba de una percha del cuarto de baño para que la secara.

Caliente. Fragante. Más lujosa de lo que una cama tenía derecho a ser, llamaba con señas a Serena, pero no tanto como el cuarto de Darien abajo en el pasillo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ir, no a menos que pudiera lograr vencer los obstáculos de su cabeza. Si lo hiciera, y no funcionara, quedaría destrozada.

Y lo que era más importante, Darien también. Y ella no podía hacer nada que lastimara al Amo que había traído sus fantasías sexuales a la vida. Era un hombre bueno, un poco salvaje seguramente, pero cuando se detuvo a pensar en ello, se dio cuenta que había estado calmándose en los últimos años, pensando en establecerse en pareja. Sí, todavía continuaba en el circuito del rodeo, pero estaba más tranquilo al respecto cuando regresaba a casa… casi como si estuviera haciéndolo por costumbre.

Tal vez… tal vez ella podría llegar a creer que realmente quería más, que su determinación de llevar su relación BDSM al siguiente escalón no era sólo una fase pasajera. Ese era parte de su miedo también, ¿y si ella tomara su collar, dándole su corazón cuando él no estaba totalmente en el estilo de una relación a largo plazo?.

Ella no pensaría en esto ahora. No cuando las sábanas resultaban ser tan suaves como parecían, como seda caliente contra su piel sensibilizada. Cuando tiró del edredón sobre ella, lo encontró sorprendentemente ligero, increíblemente caliente. Sin sueño, miró por la ventana los ventisqueros crecientes, en las siluetas de vaqueros que luchaban contra el viento, arrastrando a vacas reacias y terneros al enorme granero, resistente.

El sonido del viento resonaba en los oídos de Serena. La caída aún más fuerte ahora, la nieve prácticamente impidiendo que pudiera ver algo fuera. Ella no habría sido capaz de ver nada si no fuera por una luz fuerte y brillante que penetraba en la nieve y le daba a ratos una visión de la actividad de abajo. Se estremeció, a pesar del calor de la habitación. La temperatura debería haber caído rápidamente, para traer a todo el ganado al interior del rancho, saliendo de la comodidad de sus barracones.

¿Estaría Darien allí? Serena lo imagino charlando en el viento frio mientras miraba su ganado. Se sentó, arrastrando el edredón a su alrededor como una manta india, y le pareció que era más difícil dormirse si el hombre estaba cerca de la tormenta.

La caída de la nieve, brillando a través de los rayos potentes de los focos que apuntaban al corral, le hizo difícil ver, pero Serena estaba bastante segura que el alto vaquero que arrastraba a un animal reacio al granero era Darien. ¿Necesitarían más ayuda para mantener a todo el ganado seguro? Empezó a levantarse y vestirse, pero se detuvo cuando oyó pasos amortiguados en el pasillo. — ¿Darien?

El pomo de la puerta se giró y él miró detenidamente dentro. —Deberías estar durmiendo, no mirando la nieve por la ventana. Maldita sea, me he acordado que estos focos de luz iluminan toda esta parte de la casa, así como del corral. Lo siento, si perturbamos tu sueño de belleza.

—Tú estabas allí, metiendo las vacas en el establo. — Ella no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar. El temblor de todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas enrojecidas enmarcadas por una gorra pesada de franela con orejeras bien sujetas afirmaron su historia. —Ven aquí, tienes que entrar en calor.

—No, tú vienes aquí. Nunca dormirás en este lado de la casa con toda esa luz fuera. Estarán encendiéndose y apagándose toda la noche, hasta que estemos seguros que no hay ningún ternero sepultado bajo la nieve. Te acostarás conmigo. Nada sucederá a menos que tú lo quieras. — Cuando le tendió una mano enguantada, Serena se desenmarañó de las sábanas y se dirigió a la puerta.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _En este momento no le importaba que se hubiera prometido mantener a Darien como un compañero de escena sexual ocasional y nada más. Ella no había querido conocer cómo vivía, saber incluso cómo había amueblado un cuarto especial para cuando su hermana mayor pasara fines de semana lejos del centro de rehabilitación. Serena no había querido conocer su bondad cuando ayudó con el ganado, en vez de dejarlo en las manos de los peones.

Viendo este lado de él, su sentido de responsabilidad hacia la familia y el ganado, erosionaba su determinación de mantenerse firme en que su relación permaneciera estrictamente en el deseo. Tratando de contenerse tanto como podía, sostuvo su mano y caminó los dos últimos pasos al helado abrazo de Darien. — ¡Qué frío! Necesitas quitarte esta ropa mojada y fría.

—Y una ducha caliente. Ven, te meteré en la cama primero.

El sabor persistente de sus labios se quedó en Darien mientras se duchaba, dejando que las agujas calientes del agua ahuyentaran lo peor del frio de fuera.

Tenía la sensación de que el calor del cuerpo de Serena y verla haría un trabajo malditamente mejor. Sólo el pensar en ella en su cama, esperándole, tenía a su pulso corriendo, y su polla poniéndose dura.

Aplastó la lujuria. Esto era para llegar a conocer a Serena, mostrándole que él era algo más que un Dom siempre listo en el club para tomarla en un paseo caliente y salvaje. Después de todo, las ventiscas tan providenciales como esta no aparecían todos los días.

Arrastrando una toalla a través de su pecho, se preguntó si debería afeitarse otra vez. Después de todo no era que Serena no le hubiera visto desnudo, muchas veces. O que ella no supiera que él se rasuraba el vello de su cuerpo. Pero no era el punto. Él no quería arañar su bonita cara, y tenía la intención de probar durante mucho tiempo sus dulces labios, por lo que agarró la máquina de afeitar y rasuró la sombra de barba. Su pecho y vientre se sentía lo suficientemente lisos cuando él dirigió su mano hacia abajo por su cuerpo. La depilación a la cera que había tenido que soportar ayer parecía que había hecho su trabajo. Excepto el pequeño penacho de pelo púbico encima de su polla, él estaba tan suave como el culo de un bebé por todas partes. Todo por mantener una imagen estereotipada de un Dom de un club.

Tomando una toalla la envolvió por su cintura, cruzó la habitación y luego dejó caer la toalla y se deslizó en la cama maravillosamente, potentemente desnudo.

Cuando Serena dio una vuelta y puso una mano sobre su muslo, sus pelotas se tensaron. El olor dulce de su pelo húmedo llenó sus fosas nasales, y su suave aliento cosquilleó sobre su clavícula. Entonces ella se movió, poniendo una larga pierna sobre su muslo. Un movimiento y él haría recostar su polla en ella, en la suavidad del pelo de su coño recortado con esmero. El siguiente paso sería hacerla rodar a su espalda y follarla hasta que ella estuviera pidiéndole que la dejara correrse.

—Oh, Amo. Te sientes tan bien. Por favor, tómame.

—No, Amo, ahora no. Esta noche no soy más que Darien, el tipo que quiere hacer el amor contigo, de verdad. Sin látigos ni cadenas, sin tener que ordenarte que me complazcas. Dime lo que quieres, Serena. — Usó su nombre deliberadamente porque los nombres no tenían cabida en un calabozo. Allí estaban los Amos y esclavos, las pollas y los coños, las bocas y los anos, de vez en cuando dando un silbido mental por lo bien que se reunían juntos las tetas y el culo. Aquí era diferente.

Aquí en su casa, su cama, él quería celebrar que había encontrado más en Serena que una sumisa sexual que necesitaba su placer salpicado de dolor y alguna humillación ocasional. Cuando habían hablado antes, había descubierto a una mujer con miedos y esperanzas, una mujer que esperaba que comenzara a verlo como un hombre y no sólo un Dom vestido de cuero que podía manejar un látigo de nueve colas para asegurar su placer con el dolor. —Vamos, dime qué puedo hacer para hacerte feliz.

—Quiero complacerte. Pero no sé cómo. — Ella trazó la línea de su mandíbula y después frotó su pulgar a lo largo de su labio inferior, su toque tentativo era increíblemente excitante.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien hasta ahora. — Moviendo sus caderas, él se colocó contra ella. —Adoro la sensación de tus pechos contra mí. El latido de tu corazón al lado del mío. Me gusta como el pelo de tu coño cosquillea en mi polla cuando estamos aquí de esta forma.

—Por favor, ¿podría, por favor…? — Su voz era vacilante, pero la forma en que se retorcía contra él hacía obvio lo que ella quería.

—Dime lo que quieres, nena. Tengo que oír las palabras, no sólo sentir que me pones tan caliente que es todo lo que puedo hacer para contenerme.

— ¡Maldita sea, quiero que me folles! Ahora, antes que estalle desde dentro.

—Y yo quiero que me jodas. Toma lo que quieras, no te detendré y te aseguro que estoy listo. — Esto era un eufemismo. Su polla estaba a punto de estallar, al estar tan cerca pero tan lejos de su coño caliente y húmedo.

No podía dejar de sentirla temblar mientras ella se movía más cerca y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Su expresión le recordaba a la cierva que casi había atropellado en la carretera un par de semanas atrás, mientras ella miraba a sus faros, segura que sabía que estaba a punto de morir y aún con esperanza de obtener su misericordia. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a Serena y todo lo que el amor significaba.

De alguna manera a Serena le pareció mucho más intimidante que yaciera bajo ella, su gran pene erecto sondeando suavemente en su coño, que cualquiera de las escenas del calabozo en las que él hubiera tenido que golpearla con el látigo.

Esto era Serena y Darien, un nuevo territorio, mezclándose con las emociones del deseo. Esto la asustó terriblemente.

Tenía que haber sabido que ella estaba aterrorizada, porque él la alcanzó y ahuecó sus mejillas. —Esto estará bien, nena. Ven aquí abajo y dame un beso.

Lo hizo, como si ella no tuviera otra opción. Tal vez no la había. Se inclinó, pasando sus dedos entre su cabello oscuro y suave mientras unía sus labios a los de él, probándolo. El olor fresco del enjuague bucal y la loción para después del afeitado le recordó una vez más que no se trataba de una escena. Le gustara o no, Serena había cruzado una línea que se había dicho que nunca haría. Ella estaba haciendo el amor con Darien, no sirviendo a un Amo temporal.

Tentativamente, lamió sus labios, y cuando los abrió para ella, sumergió su lengua dentro. Sus lenguas se enredaron, buscándose una a la otra. Y lo que sintió no fue sólo lujuria. Él le comunicaba cariño, afecto, todas las cosas que la aterrorizaban sobre ceder ante esa atracción indiscutible. Ella había estado luchando contra las profundas emociones que la asaltaban ahora desde hacía meses, desde la primera vez que había entrado en el calabozo y se había sometido a Darien como su Amo.

Esta noche no tenía ganas de luchar más. Las increíbles sensaciones la barrían como una ola fuerte que golpeaba contra una playa barrida por el viento.

En todas partes sus cuerpos se tocaban, se quemaban. Sus manos, endurecidas, pero, oh, tan suaves, se deslizaban de arriba a abajo por su espalda, de la manera en que ella se imaginaba que consolaría un día a su hijo. Remolinos suaves de excitación se iniciaron en su vientre, haciendo su camino despacio por su cuerpo cuando él levantó sus caderas y unió sus cuerpos, sin romper la intimidad del beso.

Ella quería tocarle, no sólo sentir el calor de su polla en su coño, la leve abrasión de su barbilla bien afeitada y su bigote en su cara. Sus empujes, medidos pero profundos, hizo que deseara mantenerle así para siempre. Sólo medio consciente de sus acciones, ella apretó sus músculos interiores, magreando y succionando su largo y grueso eje.

El gimió. Sus músculos se tensaron como si luchara por el control. Las venas de su cuello se hincharon, pero él mantuvo el movimiento hasta que ella lanzó un grito al llegar al clímax.

Mientras las réplicas todavía seguían por ella, él la levantó separándolos.

—Tú no te corriste. — De alguna manera esto le hizo sentir a Serena que ella le había engañado, y esto hizo que él levantara sus manos, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

—No hay condones en casa. No me atrevía a correrme dentro de ti, tal vez forzarte a una relación que tú no has aceptado completamente. — Las palabras salieron ásperas, guturales, cuando él obviamente trataba de reducir la marcha de su ritmo cardíaco.

— ¿Ningún condón? ¿Tú? Apenas puedo creerlo.

—Por extraño que parezca, tú eres la primera mujer que he traído a casa, excepto a mi hermana y a la mujer que limpia. La primera que he tomado aquí, y que me ha dado la razón para abastecerme de un poco de protección.

Su confesión la impresionó, pero lo que la sorprendió más fue su propia conclusión de que con mucho gusto hubiera aceptado su semilla. Su traidor cuerpo todavía quería el acoplamiento último que conllevaba demasiado riesgo. Toda una vida de responsabilidad. —Gracias por ser mucho más responsable que yo —, dijo, arrastrando la mano por su cuerpo hasta que apretó los dedos alrededor de su erección todavía palpitante.

Él sonrió, un giro irónico de aquellos sensuales labios que ella había probado unos momentos antes. —No es que yo no hubiera deseado que llevaras mi hijo, pero no estoy seguro si estás lista para la clase de compromiso que deseo antes de comenzar una familia.

¿Era ella? Serena no lo dijo. Las cosas eran al parecer demasiado rápidas para ella. Ella tragó saliva, como si estuviera tratando de evitar las lágrimas que querían salir. Pero no sirvió de nada. Serena tenía esa mirada, `de la cierva ante los faros' en sus ojos otra vez, y esto le hizo sentirse increíblemente protector.

—No llores, mi amor. Relájate. Tenemos tiempo. Por la forma que sigue el clima afuera, ninguno de nosotros va a ir a ningún lado en los próximos días. Yo voy a cuidar este pequeño problema por mí mismo. No confío en mí para no ceder a la tentación de correrme dentro de ti, a pelo contra ti. Pero tú no estás lista, lo puedo ver.

**Continuara…**

8 El 24/7 se refiere a la pareja (generalmente en los roles Amo/a-sumiso/a) que extiende la escenificación de su vivencia hasta la totalidad del tiempo disponible, es decir, 24 horas al día, siete días a la semana, dentro de sus roles.

9 El collar, dentro del BDSM, es un símbolo de pertenencia al Amo, demuestra que la sumisa ha llegado a un nivel en su enseñanza y entrega que la hacen merecedora de que el Amo la reconozca como suya y el Amo se compromete a respetarla y cuidarla como su bien más preciado. Generalmente lleva el nombre de la sumisa con las iniciales del nombre del Amo, por ejemplo brisa{ABC}. En las parejas bien establecidas este símbolo puede tener el mismo significado que una alianza matrimonial y la ceremonia donde el Amo entrega el collar es íntima e intensamente emocional.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encadenados**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Hitched y en español que es Encadenados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo**** 3**

Cuando terminó de cuidarse de su duro y doloroso problema, en el cuarto de baño, se puso el pantalón de un pijama de franela, volviendo a la cama para encontrarse con Serena profundamente dormida. Se deslizó al lado de ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

No era el tipo de sub como con la que su hermano se había casado. Era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella había crecido viendo a su madre estar completamente bajo el control de un Amo cruel. Sí, le gustaba el sexo pervertido, necesario para ceder el control en el contexto de las escenas de la mazmorra. Tenía la sospecha que no podría correrse sin una cierta cantidad de fuerza o por lo menos coacción. Pero ella probablemente no estaría de rodillas y haciéndole una mamada mientras él miraba la televisión, a menos que fuera su propia idea. Supuso que tampoco se pondría a cocinar la cena desnuda, para el caso. Parecía que su bonita sub estaba fuertemente preocupada por lo que otra gente pensara de ella.

¿Le molestaba eso? Hacia unas semanas Darien habría dicho que sí. Ahora no estaba tan seguro. Al pasar esta noche con Serena, había visto una imagen completamente nueva de ella. Un lado fuerte, uno humanitario no sólo por él, sino por el estúpido ganado que habían tenido tantos problemas en obligar a entrar en los establos para que no se congelaran.

Su hermano pequeño había tenido suerte al encontrar a una de las pocas esclavas verdaderas. No es que Darien estuviera resentido con Andrew. Si un Dom había necesitado a una mujer como Mina, ese era Andrew tras perder su futuro militar, una buena parte de su pierna y una buena dosis de confianza en sí mismo.

Pero Darien comenzaba a pensar que podría estar muy bien con una mujer que lo necesitara para tomar la iniciativa en la cama, pero que quisiera ser igual en todos los aspectos de su vida. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencerla de dejar sus dudas sobre él.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer para detener las malas lenguas sobre los rumores de lo que pensaban que pasaba en _Roped and Lassoed_, o sobre que él intervenía en las escenas allí. Lo que tenía que hacer era persuadir a Serena para que no le importara, que a nadie le importaba lo que un grupo de viejas beatas pensaban. Sí, él había sido un muchacho rico y salvaje, interesado sólo en el sexo perverso y en el rodeo, pero ahora tenía treinta y cinco años, había crecido y estaba listo para tomar la responsabilidad de una familia. Maldita sea, él ya había asumido la responsabilidad de su familia. Desde que Diana había ido a un centro de rehabilitación hacía más de dos años, había tomado para sí el cuidado de la parte de ella, del negocio ganadero de la familia. Todavía estaba haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo de gestión en las operaciones ganaderas, a pesar que Diana ya había vuelto a casa hacía casi un año. Si Darien lo dijera el mismo, lo había manejado todo muy bien, dirigir el calabozo y pasar el verano en el circuito del rodeo. Incluso vigiló a Andrew y Mina, asegurándose tanto como pudo que Andrew no exageraba tratando de negar su invalidez.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mostrar a Serena este lado de adulto responsable de él. Tenía la sensación que no sería tan fácil como convencerla que no le importaba un comino si era extremadamente pobre o millonaria.

Se quedó allí mucho tiempo, mirando a la claraboya del techo con la tormenta rabiando fuera. No revelaba ninguna señal de que fuera a parar en cualquier momento cercano.

Serena se despertó, y se acurrucó más cerca del musculoso cuerpo caliente detrás de ella. Darien se había puesto un pijama, ella se dio cuenta cuando la tela suave acarició sus nalgas. Se sentía bien, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el latido de su corazón, y escuchar la cadencia de los altibajos de su respiración.

_¿Qué hora es? _Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. _¡Oh, no!_

_Tengo que ir a trabajar_. Ella comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero fue sostenida firmemente por un brazo que cubrió su cintura. —Darien, tengo que irme.

—Mira fuera, cariño. Nadie irá a ninguna parte por ahora. Por no mencionar, que dudo que tu jefe abra la tienda, aunque pudiera llegar a ella. — Se apoyó en un codo y miró fuera de la ventana. —Las líneas de energía se han caído.

Puedes usar mi móvil para llamar a quienquiera que tenga que saber que te encuentres bien.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del trabajo. —Oye, este enchufe eléctrico para el cargador está funcionando. Y la luz del cuarto de baño también funciona. ¿Qué…? —, no había respuesta en la tienda, entonces ella dejó un mensaje diciendo que no iría y dio el número de teléfono de Darien.

Él sonrió. —No creas que todo funciona bien. La electricidad de la casa viene de un generador. No es seguro estando lejos no tener energía de reserva. Ven, veamos que dicen por la TV sobre cuándo terminará la ventisca en Laramie. — El encendió la TV, y solo apareció una pantalla que chisporroteaba. Jurando por lo bajo sobre el satélite fuera de servicio, salió de la cama y desapareció en un vestidor. —Ten, estas sudaderas te quedarán horriblemente grandes, pero al menos te mantendrán caliente por el momento. Podemos ir abajo y hacer algo para comer antes que vaya a ver a los animales. Si quieres venir fuera conmigo, puedes asaltar el armario de Diana. Estoy bastante seguro que ella dejó alguna prenda de abrigo cuando regresó a su casa.

—Esto está bien, estoy segura que mi propia ropa ya está seca.

El dudó que los vaqueros y la chaqueta forrada de piel de cordero corta que llevaba la noche anterior hiciera mucho por mantenerla caliente fuera con esa ventisca, pero él no quería que se erizara. Aprendía rápido que Serena tenía una dosis extra-grande de orgullo.

Serena estaba empezando a ver diferente a Darien con cada minuto que pasaba en el rancho. De ninguna manera podía seguir viéndolo sólo como un Dom de club, un hombre sin rostro que no tenía ningún interés más que no fuera dar y tomar placer físico. Al verle buscar la fuente de un sonido triste, asustado, bajo la nieve hasta que encontró un ternero desaliñado, prácticamente congelado y lo cogió en sus brazos, ella se dio cuenta que había mucho más en su perverso amante que lo que veía a simple vista.

La mayor parte de los chismes de Laramie pensaban que Darien era el mismo viejo playboy, que ocultaba su bondad bajo un exterior temerario de vaquero de rodeo libre de preocupaciones, un Dom que no tenía reparos en hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer, para dirigir el _Roped and Lassoed_. Pero ellos no habían visto a Darien de cerca y personalmente de la manera que lo había hecho ella, el hombre que sentía cariño por su familia y sus animales, que había aceptado las responsabilidades de amigos y familia cuando necesitaron ayuda. Entendió que Darien dirigía _Roped and Lassoed _tanto para satisfacer las necesidades de otros en ese estilo de vida, como para satisfacer su propia naturaleza dominante. Había asumido y manejado las posesiones de Diana así como sus propias y enormes posesiones de tierra mientras ella había estado en rehabilitación. ¿Cómo podría evitar enamorarse de un hombre que iba a trompicones por la nieve profunda, que le llegaba a la cadera, a rescatar a un pequeño y obstinado ternero?

—Vamos al interior del granero antes de que te hieles aquí —, gritó sobre el estridente sonido del viento mientras se movía hacia la puerta del establo. No era una orden, pero Serena se encontró queriendo obedecer, y no sólo porque ella tenía frío a pesar de llevar varias capas de ropa térmica. En el interior, cogió una toalla de una percha y se puso de rodillas para secar al tembloroso ternero pequeño.

Darien buscó otra toalla y se arrodilló a su lado. —Hazlo un poco más fuerte, cariño. Tiene la piel un poco dura, y tenemos que conseguir que se caliente antes de correr a buscar a su madre. — Él la miró y sonrió. —Me sorprende que no quisieras quedarte en casa, pero me alegra que hayas venido conmigo. Tú nunca me dijiste que sabías manejarte en graneros y establos.

Poniendo un poco más de fuerza para frotar su lado del ternero, Serena consideró cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había vivido con sus padres en un pequeño rancho fuera de Laramie. —Siempre me ha gustado estar al aire libre, rodeada de vacas y caballos. Pero mi experiencia en primera persona llegó cuando era realmente joven, antes que mi padre muriera.

—No importa la experiencia. Lo que importa es que te preocupes tanto por los animales, como de las personas. — El ternero estaba cada vez más inquieto en ese momento, pero ambos siguieron frotando hasta que se escapó. —Adivino que el pequeñajo se ha descongelado lo suficiente. Lo que dice que nosotros…

El teléfono de Darien sonó, y él lo sacó del bolsillo. —Maldita sea, Andrew, te dije que tuvieras cuidado. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en el establo? No importa. Voy para allá, asumiendo que una de las motos de nieve arranque.

Colgó y se giró a Serena. —Andrew se ha hecho daño en su pierna buena. El tonto no quiere que Mina se entere. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo en moto de nieve?

—Por supuesto. — Ahora mismo ella iría a cualquier sitio con Darien, aun si esto realmente significara dejar que otras personas pudieran enterarse que ella lo estaba 'viendo'. Además le gustaba el esquí de fondo, y supuso que las motos de nieve serían casi tan divertidas. —Entonces vamos. Gracias a Dios, la nieve ha dejado de caer, por ahora.

La miro de pies a cabeza. —No iremos a ninguna parte hasta que te metas en algo de ropa que te mantenga caliente. Yo no voy a hacer que te congeles.

Vuelve a casa y encuentra algún equipo de esquí de Diana. Voy a arrancar la moto de nieve.

Serena se estremeció cuando se desnudó y se deslizó en un par de calzoncillos largos de seda. Casi tenía miedo de andar con el mono de esquí de Gore-Tex rojo y negro de la hermana de Darien y un jersey de cuello alto. Solo estas dos prendas deberían haber costado más de lo que Serena ganaba en un mes. La chaqueta de Gore-Tex que hacía juego, también negra con adornos rojos, habría mantenido su hambre controlada durante un mes, tal vez más. ¿Qué pasaría si estropeaba estas prendas? Darien podría sustituirlos, lo sabía. El probablemente no pensaría nada si pasara, pero a ella la haría sentirse como una mierda. _No importa, _se dijo. Ella sería muy, muy cuidadosa con el equipo prestado. Poniéndose sus propias botas desgastadas de cordones sobre unos calcetines de lana gruesos, recogió unos guantes pesados que había encontrado en el bolsillo del mono y se los puso.

Cuando Serena se apresuró al piso de abajo oyó el rugido de un potente motor, que salía del garaje.

—Ponte el caso y sube, cariño. Si montamos juntos, estaremos más caliente.— Ella no perdió tiempo sentándose a horcajadas sobre el asiento de cuero negro detrás de Darien, debido al repentino estallido de aire frío que congelaba su nariz y hacía que su cuerpo bien aislado se estremeciera. — ¿Lista?

—Estoy lista, oh, espera un minuto, tengo que poner mi bufanda sobre la cara. Está bien ahora, vámonos.

Rodeados por la nieve espesa, el paisaje por el que pasaban se parecía como si perteneciera a una tarjeta navideña. Serena entendió por qué todos los hermanos Chiba habían decidido hacer sus casas en esa tierra tan impresionantemente hermosa, dura. Los esquís de la moto de nieve Artic Cat se enterraban en la nieve recién caída, extendiendo el excedente de nieve y dejando un camino para ellos.

Ella no conocía ese modelo, aunque la tienda de aperos agrícola pidiera una Artic Cat de vez en cuando y tuviera los catálogos de la compañía para esos pocos de sus clientes que podían permitirse esos caros juguetes. Si ella no se confundía, este era uno de los modelos Bearcat, indudablemente uno de la gama más alta de esa línea.

Cuando ellos corrían en su paseo al camino de la carretera, agarró a Darien alrededor de la cintura y lo mantuvo apretado.

— ¿Asustada? —, gritó sobre el ruido del motor. —Una vez que pasemos la carretera casi estaremos allí.

Ella en realidad no lo estaba, a pesar que había estado conteniendo el aliento durante los últimos dos kilómetros, desde que había empezado el viaje de montaña rusa por el camino helado. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de ver las huellas de las ruedas que habían dejado anoche con la camioneta. —No estoy asustada, sólo sin aliento. Confío en ti para que me mantengas a salvo. No sabía que esta parte del rancho seguía a través de la carretera. — Una larga cinta de nieve tranquila marcaba lo que había sido una carretera la noche anterior, y más allá vio una casa y sus dependencias a distancia. Cuando llegaron allí, Darien se detuvo y miró a ambos lados.

—Nunca se puede saber cuándo un tonto va a tratar de convertir a su camioneta en un trineo —, comentó una vez que se hizo evidente que no había nadie en la carretera, al menos de momento. —El abuelo hizo un montón de dinero cuando el estado decidió poner la Carretera 287 directamente a través de sus tierras. Lo bueno es que Andrew se quedó con la parte del otro lado, ya que es más o menos ideal para el rancho que él y Mina abrieron allí para ocupar en verano. Hay una corriente de agua de buen tamaño en la frontera occidental en la que a los clientes les gusta remar con piraguas, yo no me metería en esa agua a propósito, porque es del deshielo y baja de la montaña por Dirty Woman. Incluso en el calor del verano, esta condenadamente fría.

—No creo que me gustara nadar allí, tampoco, sí está tan fría como dices.

—Confía en mí, es más que fría.

Una vez que cruzaron la carretera, Darien se dirigió no a la vieja cabaña de troncos con humo que alegremente serpenteaba por la chimenea, si no que siguió aproximadamente cincuenta yardas o más lejos por la carretera. Serena sintió su urgencia, y rezó silenciosamente para que el hermano de Darien no se hubiera hecho un daño serio cuando se pararon a la puerta del establo y apagó el Bearcat.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios te has hecho a ti mismo? —, preguntó Darien, soltando la mano de Serena y arrodillándose al lado de su hermano.

La sonrisa de Andrew parecía forzada. —Alguien tiró un balde de agua aquí anoche, se convirtió en hielo y me resbale mientras trataba de conectar un fardo de heno a una viga. Dime que no me he roto la pierna. Si lo he hecho, mi esposa me va a matar.

Darien lo dudó, pero entendía por qué Andrew se preocupaba. Mina era ferozmente protectora con su Amo, sobre todo cuando él no siempre reconocía sus limitaciones físicas que le quedaron por sus heridas en Irak. — ¿Puedes enderezarla, o estás atrapado de esa forma? — El ángulo de la pierna no parecía el correcto, pero si Andrew podía moverla…

Cuando Andrew trató de mover su pierna herida, se enderezó algo, pero no lo suficiente. Tenía que haber dolido como el infierno, porque Darien vio como la piel de alrededor de los labios de su hermano se ponía de un color blanco tiza. —Bien, después de todo intentar moverla probablemente no es una gran idea. ¿Dónde te duele más? — Cuando Andrew señaló un punto en el exterior de su muslo izquierdo, Darien se volvió a Serena. — ¡Baja aquí y ayúdame a quitarle los pantalones lo suficiente para que podamos ver que está pasando!

A Darien le gustó la forma en que ella no perdió tiempo en ponerse de rodillas al otro lado de Andrew y comenzó a abrir los botones y a deslizar suavemente los pantalones hacia abajo, no inmutándose en absoluto cuando encontró las correas que ayudaban a Andrew a sostener su prótesis en su sitio cuando él hacía más de lo que debería estar haciendo. — ¿Quieres que le baje sus calzoncillos largos? —preguntó, mientras Darien estaba tirando de los pantalones de Andrew por el otro lado.

—Por supuesto. Andrew no se opondrá, ¿verdad?

—Simplemente averigua qué diablos está pasando. No es como si Serena no me hubiera visto desnudo en el calabozo. Solo quiero que me arregles para que pueda llevar mi miserable culo a casa antes que Mina me rompa uno nuevo. —Andrew se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, mientras que Darien y Serena siguieron bajando su ropa. Gritó cuando Darien tiró de los pantalones y de su ropa interior del lugar donde les había dicho que le dolía. — ¿Qué demonios?

Darien se inclinó, tratando de conseguir ver bien en la penumbra. Lo primero que vio fue un agujero limpio, bien hecho que atravesaba las dos capas de ropa con sangre de Andrew, justo por encima de una herida de aspecto repugnante que aún sangraba profusamente. —Parece que caíste directamente como si hubieras estado cogido del gancho que usabas para bajar el heno. Esto no da la impresión de que te hayas roto ningún hueso, pero dudo que vayas a andar pronto con el lío de herida que te has hecho en los músculos de tu muslo. ¿Qué demonios hacías? ¿No contratas las suficientes manos para que te cuiden los caballos y el ganado?

— ¿Abandonarías tus animales a los peones del rancho en una tormenta como esta?

—No, yo no lo haría, pero… — ¿Cómo diablos podría Darien indicar las diferencias entre las capacidades físicas de Andrew y las suyas sin romper la frágil seguridad en sí mismo que aún tenía su hermano? Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Serena puso una mano en su antebrazo y sonrió.

—Por supuesto que tu no lo harías. En vez de preocuparse sobre lo que podrías o no haber hecho, tenemos que pensar como llevarlo a su casa, de esa forma, Mina podría hacerse cargo de la herida. Es más de lo que yo o Darien podemos manejar. — Serena se levantó, y entró en el cuarto de aperos. Cuando salió, llevaba un rollo de vendas, alguna cinta adhesiva y una caja cuadrada de gasas. Darien tuvo que confesar que su mujer tenía sentido común, así como el tacto del que él carecía. —Vi alguna pomada y este material allí. ¿Crees que podríamos usarlo?

Darien siguió con su mirada la herida abierta de la pierna de Andrew. —Vamos a vendarte para que afloje el sangrado, y llevarte a casa para que Mina pueda hacerse cargo de ti. — Esperaba que ella pudiera manejar cualquier cosa para hacer una cura de emergencia, porque sería casi imposible para ellos conseguir llevar a Andrew a un hospital en Laramie o Cheyenne. Tomando un puñado gasas, Darien las puso sobre la herida y apretó con el talón de su mano. —Parece que esto reduce el ritmo del sangrado. Envolveré venda alrededor de tu pierna tan apretada como pueda y pensaremos el modo de conseguir llevarte en el Bearcat.

Andrew soltó un gruñido indignado. —Ayúdame y caminaré hasta la maldita moto de nieve—, dijo. —Tú dijiste que la pierna no está rota. Estaré condenado si te dejo llevarme a casa y asustar terriblemente a Mina.

Cuando Darien estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de decirle a su hermano que no estaba dispuesto a asumir la furia de Mina, si él le dejara hacer lo que Andrew quería, Serena tomó la mano de Andrew y lo miró a los ojos. —Por favor, Andrew. No quiero que tu esposa se enfade conmigo.

—Soy yo al que ella va a gritar enojada. Darien, tómalo con calma con la presión que pones a esa almohadilla.

Darien aflojó la venda de gasa hasta que la sangre comenzó a filtrarse a la superficie otra vez. La apretó de nuevo hasta que paró la hemorragia. — ¿Mejor? No puedo dejarlo mucho más suelto que esto sin arriesgarnos a que sangre de nuevo.

—Está bien. Ayúdame ahora. — Andrew se sentó y extendió sus manos. —No, antes de hacerlo, echa un poco de heno en los dos últimos puestos y llena los alimentadores de los caballos. Yo ya había terminado con todos los demás antes de resbalar en ese maldito hielo.

—Puedo hacer eso. — Sin esperan instrucciones, ella consiguió un rastrillo y comenzó a desatar la bala que Andrew había bajado. — ¿Aproximadamente cuánto?

—Sigue adelante y llena los alimentadores. Dios sabe si seré capaz de venir aquí fuera durante los próximos días—, le dijo Andrew.

Serena nunca dejaba de sorprender a Darien con su afán de ayudar. Esto le dio una sensación de calor interior, incluso ahora mismo, cuando sus manos estaban heladas por no llevar sus pesados guantes. —Gracias, cariño.

Asegurando el gancho en el carril de un puesto vacío, trató de calcular el mejor modo de poder ayudar a su hermano sin herirle más. —Andrew, siéntate si puedes.

Andrew lo hizo. —Levántame y déjame poner un poco de peso en el carril del puesto. De esa manera puedes meterte bajo mi hombro y ser mi pierna izquierda hasta que salga fuera a tu moto de nieve.

Aunque Darien no creía que fuera una buena idea para Andrew ponerse de pie, no veía otra manera de llegar hasta la moto de nieve. Tan pronto como Serena terminó de llenar los comederos, volvió y pareció que evaluaba la situación. —

Ponte al lado derecho de Andrew, y estabilízale, — le dijo.

Darien se agachó y agarró a Andrew por los hombros, tirando hasta que fue capaz de agarrar el pasamanos del puesto. — ¿Está bien así?

Andrew asintió con la cabeza, pero era evidente que estaba sufriendo. — Vamos a darnos prisa y llegar a esa moto de nieve.

La nieve estaba cayendo de nuevo, los copos flotaban lentamente hacia el suelo ya muy cubierto. Al menos el viento había parado por el momento. Con

Serena conduciendo la moto, mientras Darien agarraba a Andrew, ellos hicieron un lento viaje de cincuenta yardas o más entre la recia cabaña y el establo de Andrew.

Una hora más tarde, después que Mina hubiera tenido la ayuda de Darien para conseguir llevar a Andrew a su dormitorio y pudiera remendar su pierna herida, Darien y Serena se relajaron frente al fuego de la chimenea en el dormitorio. Ellos estarían aquí bastante tiempo, hasta que su equipo para la nieve se secara. Serena no se opuso. Había pensado que nunca entrarían en calor otra vez después del viaje tan largo en la moto de nieve hasta la casa de Darien, pero ahora se sentía calentita en una de las batas de spa que Mina había buscado para ellos.

Mina y Andrew llevaban ropas similares. Serena los había imaginado durmiendo en un cuarto equipado con mesas para follar, máquinas y al menos un dispositivo de retención, pero se equivocaba. No había nada fácilmente visible en el dormitorio inmenso que hiciera alusión a que su dueño era un dominante, a menos que ella contará aquellas bufandas de seda roja que colgaban de cada pilar de la enorme cama.

Serena sonrió a un Andrew que Mina había instalado cómodamente en la cama, la parte superior de su cuerpo apoyada en una pila de almohadas. Sin su prótesis y las chaparreras de cuero negro y el chaleco que usaba en las demostraciones que había visto en la mazmorra, Andrew no proyectaba la imagen del poder absoluto, y el control completo. Cuando Mina se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado y sostuvo su mano, Andrew le sonrió.

La devoción era obvia en la otra pareja y Serena lamentó no atreverse a disfrutar un tipo similar de relación con Darien. Hasta que Andrew ordenó a Mina que se deshiciera de su peluca rubia de pelo hasta los hombros, dejando al descubierto menos de medio centímetro de un pelo pálido. Como Serena habría soltado un grito, Darien le pellizcó el culo y siseó, —Shhh. No dejes saber que estás impresionada.

—Sí, Amo.

Serena apenas podía oír la disculpa susurrada de Mina por haber dejado de afeitar su cabeza completamente esta mañana. — ¿Te complacería si yo fuera y me la afeitara ahora? _Ni en un millón de años, Amo_. De ninguna manera Serena estaría completamente calva como una pelota porque cualquier hombre se lo dijera. Pero Mina parecía estar conforme con ello, incluso impaciente.

—No ahora. Si eres buena, te afeitaré yo mismo. Más tarde. Ahora mismo quiero disfrutar la sensación sedosa de esta pelusa de bebé.— Andrew se inclinó y lamió con su lengua a través de la nuca de su esclava, y luego remontó alrededor del lóbulo de su oreja antes de meterse dentro del oído follándola con la lengua mientras Mina gemía por el placer aparente. —Uniros a nosotros—, le dijo él a Serena y a Darien, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara rugosa.

¿Podría ella? ¿Podría Darien? El recuerdo de ver a la pareja demostrando la esclavitud Karada en el calabozo excitó a Serena. Darien le apretó la mano. —Mira todo lo que quieras, les gusta el exhibicionismo. ¿Y a ti? Serena no estaba segura, a pesar que sus pezones se habían endurecido y ella deseaba el toque de Darien. No podía dejar de ver el amor en los ojos de Andrew mientras acariciaba el cuero cabelludo de Mina, o la forma posesiva en que la acariciaba por debajo del collar de oro grabado con su diminuto anillo por encima de la gran piedra topacio que se acomodaba en el hueco de su garganta.

Un collar de esclavo, con un anillo para sujetar la correa. No sólo una pieza de joyería, sino un símbolo inequívoco de que Mina se había entregado a su Amo.

De manera irrevocable, Serena imaginó las emociones que debería haber pasado por Mina cuando Andrew lo puso sobre ella en su sitio, el carácter definitivo del sonido del collar cerrándose permanentemente, ligándola a su Amo para toda la eternidad.

El collar era hermoso, no uno de cuero negro feo con púas y un pesado candado como el que su madre llevaba. Nadie que no estuviera en el estilo de vida BDSM reconocería el collar de Mina como nada además de un collar original que ella llevaba todo el tiempo.

Pero todavía era un collar. Un símbolo de su posesividad total, su sumisión total. Un signo de que Mina pertenecía a Andrew, tan obvio hacia aquellos en el estilo de vida BDSM como el conjunto grande y elegante de anillos que llevaban en la mano izquierda aquellos otros del mundo vainilla.

Cuando Andrew se irguió, frotó las palmas con un movimiento circular sobre la cima de la cabeza de Mina y Serena vio el estremecimiento de ella como si el toque suave de su Amo la excitara casi más allá del control. —Quítate la ropa y chúpame la polla como una buena esclava.

Serena volvió a encontrarse con la mirada caliente de Darien. —Adivino que debo estar listo. Siente lo caliente que estoy. — Levantando su mano, la llevó primero a sus labios, y luego la estableció entre sus piernas. Tan pronto como él pasó un dedo por su coño, ella comenzó a jadear.

—Tú estás mojada, también. Desnúdate para mí. — Darien deshizo el nudo de su bata y la dejó abierta, poniéndose de pie y quitándose los calzoncillos. — ¿Y bien?

La visión de su musculoso pecho, la hizo hacer caso omiso de la voz que en su cabeza le decía que el juego sexual entre un hombre y una mujer debía ser dentro de _Roped and Lassoed _o algún otro club de BDSM. De todos modos ella vaciló.

—Vamos, vamos. No es que vayamos a cambiar de pareja. No aquí, no ahora. Mira a Mina y a Andrew. Céntrate en ellos, mientras me ocupo de ti. Por cierto, tome unos pocos condones de Andrew para el caso de que los necesitáramos, una vez que vayamos a casa.

—Mira. Mina tiene los pezones perforados. Imagina la sensación de cuando Andrew tira de la cadena que hay entre ellos. ¿Te hace pensar alguna vez en…?

— ¡No!—, dijo Serena con tanto énfasis, que Darien sabía que había pensado en ello, tal como ella había imaginado probablemente en cómo se sentiría si se afeitara la masa de rizos que aislaba su cuero cabelludo de su sensual toque. No es que le entretuviera la idea de ella afeitándose alguna vez, o dejando de hacerlo. Y él no podía imaginársela deseandolo. Diferentes estilos…

—Sabes que hacer. — Él la atrajo a su regazo y hundió los dedos entre los mechones de su pelo. —Te preguntas si teniendo los aros golpeando contra tus pezones te mantendría mojada todo el tiempo, deseando el sexo con el Amo que los había puesto allí.

Serena le lanzó una mirada cuestionando a Darien. — ¿El tener esa barra por tu polla te mantiene duro todo el tiempo?

—Lo hizo cuando conseguí la primera perforación, y cada vez que cambie la joyería, a un calibre más grueso, después que la hinchazón y el dolor disminuyo. Pero ahora es como otra parte de mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te lo quitas?

El mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con fuerza. —Debido a que parece que te gusta la forma en que se siente en tu dulce coño. Y debido a que aumenta mi placer cuando juegas con él con la lengua.

—Ah.

A él le encantaba cuando ella no podía pensar en una contestación adecuada. —El Ampellang no va a ninguna parte, nena. No mientras te de placer.

Ella suspiró mientras veía a Mina arrodillarse entre las piernas de Andrew chupando la polla impresionante, grande y sin perforaciones. Profundamente, rápido, su cabeza rapada se balanceaba de arriba abajo hasta que Darien estaba tan duro, que tuvo que ejercer todo su control para pararse de agarrar a Serena y joder su boca, su coño…

Cogió un condón de un bolsillo profundo de su traje, y lo abrió, poniéndoselo con cuidado sobre su polla. — ¿Has sido follada alguna vez por el culo?—, le preguntó, moviéndola para que su agujero trasero estuviera muy cerca.

—No, excepto por la máquina de la mazmorra.— Sintió como ella se estremecía, esperaba que fuera con entusiasmo y no con temor, cuando untó el contenido de un tubo de lubricante, tan profundo en su esfínter anal como el inyector del aplicador podía alcanzar, y sobre su erección cubierta.

Quitándose la bata, apretó sus pechos y la puso en su regazo. Su pene enfundado tembló cuando entro en contacto con la grieta de su culo tenso, atractivo. —Yo quiero que mires a Mina y a Andrew. Mientras tanto, voy a introducir en tu apretado culo tu máquina de follar personal. — Con esto Darien levantó a Serena, poniendo sus pezones hinchados entre sus dedos pulgar e índice mientras bajaba despacio su trasero a su rampante erección.

Joder, su culo estaba apretado. Si no hubiera sido por el condón, creía que se habría corrido tan pronto como cruzó su esfínter anal y se asentó hasta las pelotas en su agujero trasero. Mientras tenía que luchar para mantener el control. —Estate quieta, pequeña. Mira a Mina y a Andrew. Mira como ambos están húmedos con el sudor. Dime lo que ves, lo que te enciende. — Darien alcanzó alrededor y tiró de los pezones de Serena, su movimiento rítmico a tiempo con el modo que Andrew enroscaba su muñeca, y jugueteaba con la cadena que había entre los pechos de su esposa, mientras usaba la otra mano para forzar a su cabeza desnuda de arriba abajo en su polla. Las mejillas de Mina subían y bajaban como si tuvieran coreografiando el movimiento, perfeccionándolo como sólo amantes de mucho tiempo podían hacer. —Venga, no seas tímida.

Serena movió su trasero, y Darien la castigó empujando dos dedos en su coño y frotando con el pulgar su palpitante clítoris. —Sí, Amo. Hazme daño. Hazme daño de la forma como Andrew le da placer a Mina.

— ¿Así, mi dulce esclava?— Tensando los músculos de sus muslos, Bran se hundió en su culo. Los dedos jodían su coño hasta que ella gritó y una corriente de jugos calientes de su coño cayó en su palma. —No eres muy obediente, ¿verdad? No te di permiso para correrte.

—Lo siento, Amo. — Serena habló tan bajo que él apenas podía oírla, pero su grito excitado reverberó alrededor del gran cuarto. Obviamente no fue solo su follada lo que la había empujado sobre el borde decidió cuando miró a la cama y notó como Mina ahora se sentaba a horcajadas sobre la cara de su hermano mientras ella seguía con la profunda mamada.

La cabeza prácticamente calva de Mina se balanceaba arriba y abajo, mientras que Andrew se había caído de las almohadas para poder joder su coño depilado con la lengua. El hundió los dedos en sus nalgas rollizas. Controlándola de la forma que Darien tenía muchas ganas de controlar a Serena y llevarla a orgasmos cada vez más profundos. ¿Cómo podría Serena no haber caído sobre el borde cuando miraba el espectáculo de Andrew mientras Darien jodía su culo, estimulando cada punto altamente erógeno de su delicioso cuerpo?

—Estás perdonada, en esta ocasión. De rodillas y cierra los ojos ahora. No digas una palabra, y no te muevas. Administraré castigo en tu culo, pero te correrás otra vez cuando te diga que lo hagas. — Aunque Serena se puso a cuatro patas delante de la chimenea, Darien se quitó el preservativo y lo reemplazó por otro.

Menos mal que había descubierto unos floggers de Andrew en el armario del cuarto de baño, pensó, mirando las débiles marcas que John había dejado en la delicada piel de Serena la última noche en el calabozo. Levantó el pequeño látigo y empezó a causar el dolor que ella parecía necesitar y luego cambió de idea.

La piel de Serena era suave, cremosa y pálida como la de las pelirrojas, con pecas que apenas podían distinguirse de las leves contusiones que había en su espalda y nalgas. Estas le fascinaron, y no pudo resistirse a pasar las cintas de seda con puntas de metal del flogger a lo largo de su columna vertebral, los músculos se contrajeron a pesar de su orden de que no se moviera. —Estate quieta. — Dejó el flogger a un lado y se puso de rodillas detrás del culo sumisamente levantado. —Voy a follar tu coño, estilo perro. No debes correrte hasta que te lo diga.

Los olores almizcleños a sexo los rodearon. La orden concisa de Andrew a Mina para montarlo, le recordó a Darien que había dos pares de orejas que podían oír todas sus órdenes a Serena. Esto no le molestaba, había estado en el negocio de la mazmorra demasiado tiempo para no tener experiencia en el sexo en público, incluso en ménages, pero este tipo de hechos le llevó a darse cuenta que cuando estaba con Serena no le hacía falta una escena. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que estaría muy feliz de tenerla para él mismo, la afirmación de la intimidad que dos personas enamoradas querrían tener a veces… sus momentos más físicos sólo entre ellos dos.

En ese momento, vio los labios del coño de Serena brillando con la humedad de la excitación. Su propia polla le dolía por la liberación. Agarró sus nalgas y la colocó, parándose para magrear los montículos tensos antes de llevar su coño contra su polla, metiéndola en casa. —Se una buena esclava ahora. Aprieta mi polla. Imagina que te reclamo así delante de todos los que quisieran ver en el calabozo un sábado por la noche.— Su tensión por debajo de él le dio a entender que no estaba mucho en el voyerismo, al menos no por ahora. —Venga, fóllame ahora. Andrew y Mina están tan ligados el uno al otro, que no se darían cuenta si un centenar de otras parejas estuvieran follando en el suelo de su habitación.

—Mmmm. — Por lo visto Serena se había tomado a pecho su orden de no hablar. Su coño habló bastante claramente, sin embargo, apretando y soltando su polla con cada empuje, engatusandolo por el orgasmo contra el que él había estado luchado por lo que parecía horas.

La folló con fuerza, sintiendo la boca de su matriz en la cabeza de su pene con cada movimiento hacia adentro. Las pelotas rebotaban contra sus labios externos calientes, mojados. Los sonidos de bofetadas de carne contra carne los rodeaban. Él tenía que correrse. No podía esperar mucho más.

Inclinado sobre ella, metió dos dedos en la boca de Serena, sintiendo que ella lo succionaba. —Ahora, pequeña. Siente como estoy entrando en tu coño caliente, húmedo y deja ir toda esa energía encerrada. Grita si quieres. Está bien.

—Dios, sí, Amo Darien. Oh, sí, me corro. Es un dolor tan bueno. —Succionando con fuerza sus dedos y luego mordiéndolos cuando su clímax comenzó.

Perdió la batalla. Soltando un grito, comenzó a correrse. Se sentía tan bien.

Tan jodidamente bueno. Sepultándose profundamente dentro de ella, la sostuvo allí hasta que ella dejó de estremecerse. Entonces él rodó a su espalda, tomándola contra él con cuidado mientras el orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido alguna vez siguió fluyendo, dejándole sudado y sexualmente drenado.

Era el mejor polvo que podía recordar haber tenido alguna vez.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Encadenados**

**Hola os dejamos los 2 ultimo capis, Sere se quedara con Dar o seguirá con sus miedos de niña.**

**Reviews. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Hitched y en español que es Encadenados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Darien paró el Bearcat en el garaje, al lado de su gran camioneta roja, la nieve había comenzado a caer de nuevo y el viento los había hecho volar prácticamente por el camino. No había manera de que Serena se fuera esa noche a casa.

Esto no la había molestado tanto como la noche anterior, antes que hubiera aprendido mucho más acerca de Darien, aparte de que era un experto Dom que ella no se había atrevido a ver fuera de la mazmorra. Lo siguió hasta la casa, ansiosa a pesar de sus persistentes reservas para obtener más información, ver si realmente podía confiar en él lo suficiente como para darle una sumisión a tiempo completo.

Por lo menos cuando estuvieran en casa, solos.

—Hmmm. Huele como si el cocinero del barracón nos trajera algunos de sus famosos chiles y pan de maíz, — dijo una vez que ella entró y comenzó a quitarse las ropas de esquí de Diana. — ¿Tomamos algunos antes que subamos?

Parte de Serena quería saltarse la comida y subir las escaleras, pero su estómago dio un gruñido poco femenino. Ella sonrió. —Supongo que eso significa que debemos tomar algunos chiles primero.

—Está bien. Siéntate por ahí en la mesa y te lo serviré. Espero que te guste caliente.

—Sí. Con tal que no queme mi garganta tanto que no sea capaz de hacerte una mamada. — La imagen de Mina sirviendo a Andrew de esa forma, había mantenido el coño de Serena mojado todo el camino. Esto también había consolidado la imagen de la esclava de Andrew con la cabeza rapada y el coño depilado, y ese par de anillos en los pezones de buen tamaño, con una cadena de oro colgando entre ellos.

—Andrew no le permite salir sin una peluca— Darien frotó la nariz por el pelo de Serena, poniendo dos vasos y un cartón de leche en la mesa.

Él debía ser psíquico. — ¿Cómo sabías que yo pensaba en tu hermano y en su esposa?

Darien le devolvió la mirada desde la cocina, donde estaba sirviendo la sopa en dos tazones enormes. —Porque yo pensé lo mismo cuando me enteré de sus fetiches. Y cuando hablé de Andrew sobre ello. — Poniendo las tazas, una cazuela de pan de maíz, y la mantequillera de la nevera en una bandeja, él lo trajo todo a la mesa y tomó asiento en frente de Serena. —Comételo todo.

Serena observó el vapor saliendo de su tazón de sopa. Demasiado caliente. —¿Por qué le hace afeitarse la cabeza? — El coño lo podía entender, muchas mujeres sumisas afeitaban su pubis para el placer de sus Amos. Si Darien lo quisiera, ella afeitaría su coño cada día. Podía consentir hasta en perforar sus pezones, aunque ella no estaba muy segura acerca de colgar una cadena entre ellos. ¿Pero la cabeza?

—Andrew no es quién quiere que ella conserve la cabeza afeitada. Pero al parecer eso enciende a Mina. Antes de Andrew había tenido un Amo que la entrenó a esperar y querer los lados más oscuros de la esclavitud y sumisión. Él era otro militar. Murió en Afganistán varios años antes que ella encontrara a Andrew, pero él la dejó con un verdadero gusto por el voyerismo, ménages, humillación pública, y la esclavitud Karada. Andrew es un Dom, nunca dudes eso. Pero hará cualquier cosa para que su esclava se encienda, él satisfará su necesidad de dominación con una escena de club ocasional, con unos buenos juguetes sexuales, y un látigo de nueve colas.

— ¿Dices que él la humilla porque ella lo quiere? — Serena probó el chile otra vez, y sonrió. —Creo que el chile está lo suficientemente frío para comerlo ahora. Ooh, está delicioso.

Darien sonrió y levantó su tazón. —Mmmm. Charley realmente sabe hacer chile. — El untó con mantequilla una rebanada de pan de maíz y lo devoró de cuatro mordiscos. — ¿Sabías que el trabajo de un Amo es traer al placer a su esclava, sea lo que sea que esto requiera?

Serena nunca había pensado en ello de esa manera, pero adivinaba que Darien tenía razón. — ¿Eres un buen Amo?

—Espero que sí. — Él tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. —Pretendo complacerte, eso es seguro.

Serena se encontró con su mirada y luego miró fijamente la ventisca de nieve fuera de las ventanas de la gran y acogedora cocina. —Nunca pensé antes de hoy que podría haber algo erótico en eso de tener una cabeza afeitada. Cuando mi madre es afeitada, es porque Jedite la castiga por algo.

—He visto esa clase de castigo, también, cuando Diana estaba con el hijo puta de su ex-marido. Por lo que me has contado sobre tu padrastro, se parece mucho a Diamante. Cuando conseguí las suficientes pruebas para que lo metieran en la cárcel, él prácticamente había destruido a mi hermana. Necesitó casi un año de rehabilitación hasta conseguir sacarlo de su sistema. Ella no podía dejar el estilo de vida, por lo que cambió de rol10.

— ¿Tú hermana es una Domme11? — Serena tenía problemas imaginando a una mujer, obviamente, tan sumisa como Mina o más, cambiando de repente, es decir, a menos que ella hubiera sido sometida a tanto abuso durante tanto tiempo que hubiera querido cambiar las tornas.

—Esto también me llevó un largo tiempo asimilarlo, pero ella jura que lo es. Incluso toma la dirección del calabozo una vez por semana, atendiendo a dos sub masculinos quienes parecen excitarse con el dolor. No tiene sentido para mí, verlos rebajándose a para poner sus pelotas bajo los tacones de estilete de una mujer, o en con una jaula de polla, que te pincha todos lados si te atreves a tener una erección.— Darien negó con su cabeza, y la alcanzó, acariciando el antebrazo de Serena. —Vamos, ya es suficiente de esto. Incluso el pensamiento de lo que mi hermana hace a sus sub, hace que mi polla comience a encogerse. No es una buena cosa, si vamos a gastar los próximos días capeando el temporal, para ver si podemos hacer este trabajo. Vamos a la cama.

Serena estaba en el sillón reclinable de cuero negro que había a un lado del sofá a juego, desnuda excepto por una de las camisas de etiqueta de Darien, que ella había dejado abierta de frente. No había ninguna necesidad de modestia. Él había reclamado su coño, su boca, hasta su apretado trasero que nunca había sentido a un hombre bombeando su polla antes de hoy. Él había besado y mordisqueado cada pulgada de su cuerpo, y mientras se habían relajado en el jacuzzi, la había puesto en el borde de mármol, y había dejado su coño tan suave y liso como el culo de un bebé.

Él le había pedido que ella lo afeitara, también, sosteniendo un control de hierro mientras lo recortaba, y luego lo afeitaba hasta el último de sus rizos rubios de su pubis. Era gracioso que ella no hubiera notado antes que él se afeitaba su polla y los testículos desde no hacía mucho tiempo. Después que lo hiciera, ella había tocado su largo y grueso pene, y verificó que sus bolas eran tan suaves y suavemente aterciopeladas como parecían. Había acariciado hasta alrededor de su ano, liso como la piel de un bebé, con un dedo, he increíblemente, él no la había castigado.

Finalmente él salió del cuarto de baño, maravillosamente desnudo, su cara nuevamente afeitada. Se le cortó la respiración, su polla hinchada, sus bolas lisas y tensas contra su cuerpo, los músculos potentes ondulando bajo la superficie de la piel suave, bronceada. Piel sin vello, o cerca de ello, ya fuera por la naturaleza o por pasarse la cera frecuentemente. A Serena no le importaba. Ella no quería nada más que ponerse de rodillas y servir a su magnífico Amo, pero él se extendió a lo largo de ella, dándole un beso caliente, húmedo, que envió ondas potentes de necesidad a cada célula de su cuerpo. A medida que la follaba con la lengua, sintió que él pasaba una mano entre ellos y le colocaba unas pinzas de pezón a sus ya despiertos brotes, primero a uno, y luego al otro. La mordedura de las pinzas dolía, pero él agitó las puntas de sus dedos, tirando de ellos y deslizándose por su cuerpo.

Cuando tomó sus pechos y los puso juntos para poder lamer sus pezones constreñidos a la vez, el dolor comenzó a atenuarse, sustituido por un halo de deseo mientras sus torturados pezones crecían en sus limitaciones y se empujaban en su boca.

—Adoro ver tus pezones así, todo de color rojo e hinchados, listos para estar entre mis dientes. Quiero que sean perforados para mí, así estarán todo el tiempo de esta forma sin causarte dolor—, dijo, sus palabras enviando un escalofrío hacia su coño necesitado. Con esas palabras suavemente retiró las pinzas y chupó alejando el dolor, dejándola enardecida, y caliente porque él reventara la burbuja culminante que ya la tenía dolorida… palpitando en cada agujero que él pudiera llenar.

—Por favor, Amo Darien, necesito que me folles.— Ella alcanzó y arrastró su mano hacia abajo por la longitud de su pecho y vientre, parándose cuando ella rodeó con sus dedos la palpitante longitud de su sexo liso, caliente, usando su pulgar para recoger una gota de cremosa lubricación que vio que brillaba en la punta de su raja. — ¿Por qué te mantienes afeitado aquí?

Él se echó a reír. —Puedo decir que tú quieres mi verga, pequeña. Y yo quiero follarte tanto que me duele. — Ahuecando su pubis recién afeitado, deslizó un dedo en su coño, y otro un poco más allá de su esfínter anal. —No me gusta arañar tu dulce coño mucho vello púbico, más de lo que me gusta tener algo entre tu pequeño y suave cuerpo, sexy, embotando las sensaciones y el mío.

— ¿Te depilas el vello de tu cuerpo con cera?

—Me he mantenido así desde que atendí por primera vez a una tímida sub, rubia en _Roped and Lassoed_, y arañé su piel increíblemente suave con el pelo de mi pecho hirsuto. Yo habría mantenido mi ingle a la cera, también, pero dolió como el infierno, por lo que comencé a afeitar mi polla y pelotas, pero dejando el resto de los del pubis para que ella no pensara que era demasiado pervertido. —Darien la miró y luego lamió con su lengua a lo largo de su hinchada raja. —Pequeña, esa sub eras tú.

Su tono grave no dejó ninguna duda que él había querido complacerla, mucho más de lo que él había indicado alguna vez en el club. Por la razón que fuera, esto empujó a Serena más cerca del borde de aceptar ser su sumisa a tiempo completo, más que cualquiera de los argumentos que él le hubiera dado antes.

Por no mencionar que lo que él le hacía la estaba preparando para hacerla venir. El siguió lamiendo su clítoris, mordisqueando sus labios externos depilados, hundiendo su lengua profundamente en su coño lloroso, insertando entonces un consolador grande donde su boca había estado. —Espero que te guste tu coño depilado, porque tengo la intención de mantenerlo de esa forma.

—Sí. — A Serena le gustó eso, le gustaba el erotismo puro de su carne desnuda que magreaba la suya, las sensaciones estimulantes, sabiendo que no había nada entre ellos, embotando la sensación de dos amantes convirtiéndose en uno. —Por favor, jódeme ahora—, pidió ella, sabiendo que estaba empapándole con los jugos de su coño que los bañaba a ambos. —Y-yo estoy…

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, las mejillas y sus labios reluciendo con sus jugos. —No hay necesidad de sentirte avergonzada, pequeña. Adoro cuando te pones caliente por mí. Levántate y te joderé de una forma de la que nunca has sido follada antes. En mi propio calabozo personal. He estado esperando a la mujer correcta para estrenarlo.

Su corazón latía más rápido cuando lo vio abrir una puerta de espejo que conducía no a un armario, como ella había pensado, sino a una pequeña cámara de tortura equipada. Las paredes de color crema sostenían una Cruz de San Andrés de hierro negro, así como unas esposas de acero inoxidable colocadas estratégicamente y grilletes de piernas con lo que parecía un acolchado suave de piel sintética. Una mesa de acero inoxidable pequeña, con estribos y una almohadilla de cuero gruesa en el centro, todo cubierto de alfombras de felpa roja que parecían elástico contra sus pies desnudos. A lo largo de la otra pared, había un armario empotrado con puertas de cristal que revelaban toda clase de juguetes que hicieron que su coño se contrajera con la anticipación. Y el techo cubierto con un espejo ribeteado con un bisel centrado encima de la mesa.

_Él dijo que nunca había usado este cuarto antes. _— ¿Esta es tu primera vez aquí?¿De verdad?

—En serio. Tú eres la primera persona, además de mi contratista, que ve este cuarto. La primera sub que alguna vez desee traer a mi casa. A mi corazón. Ven aquí y sube a la mesa de follar. Vas a tomarme con la boca, mientras yo saboreo tu delicioso coño. Entonces, tal vez, si eres buena, sacaré ese consolador y te joderé con una polla de verdad. Tomé algunos condones más donde Andrew, antes de dejar su casa.

Cuando el rodó uno de esos condones sobre un plug de color azul brillante grande, su boca se abrió. La idea de él tomando todos sus agujeros a la vez tenía más jugos en su coño goteando alrededor del consolador, a lo largo de su raja, y hacia abajo por sus muslos. Impaciente por la triple invasión, desesperada por tomar su gran polla en su boca y succionarle hasta dejarle seco, ella se inclinó sobre el pie de la mesa y extendió sus piernas. —Por favor, no me hagas esperar, — pidió ella, odiando el sonido quejumbroso de su voz aun anhelando el castigo que su acto instintivo debería costarle.

Él tomó un flogger suave y lo azotó en el aire. —Sube a la mesa y pon tus pies en los estribos. No trates de anticiparte a mis deseos de nuevo. No me avergüenzo lo más mínimo por contarte lo que quiero de ti.

Cuando ella se recostó en la mesa acolchada y situó sus pies descalzos en los estribos fríos, sintió que él golpeaba su flogger contra su vientre, experimentó las picaduras leves de las cuentas de metal, mientras oía el chasquido y sintió que había dejado caer la bisagra de la sección inferior de la mesa, exponiendo totalmente su coño mojado a su mirada, y al flogger cuyas cuentas ahora golpeaban su pubis depilado.

—Oooh. — Ella adoró el sentimiento de impotencia, más aún cuando él ató sus rodillas y tobillos con tiras acolchadas de los estribos que la sostenían abierta para su placer y el de ella. Entonces él trabajó el extremo del plug en su culo hasta que su cabeza acampanada permaneció provocativamente contra ella, abierta de par en par, su entrada trasera increíblemente sensible.

Su coño se apretó cuando puso el consolador a vibrar y se movió al final de la mesa. Ella quería que él la poseyera, la despojara de cualquier inhibición que hubiera tenido, la obligara a correrse y correrse hasta que no pudiera tener ni un orgasmo más. Sosteniendo su respiración, saboreó la sensación de desamparo, que se hizo más intensa cuando plantó una rodilla en el arnés acolchado a la izquierda de su cabeza y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su rostro, colocando su otra rodilla en el arnés correspondiente de la derecha.

—Quiero que me chupes la polla ahora mismo. — El calor de su profunda voz no era nada comparado con la sensación de sus musculosos muslos que escaldaban sus mejillas, su polla palpitante empujando en su boca, y luego encontrando un lugar entre sus impacientes labios. —Eso es. Tómame profundamente. Trágame. Hazme volar hasta que quede escurrido a seco.

El almizcleño olor aún limpio de él la rodeó.

—Suave, voy a levantar tu dulce coño, para que pueda follarte bien. —Entonces ella sintió que su culo se elevaba a medida que presionó un botón y subió la mesa. —Así. Quiero verte jugar con tus pezones mientras estoy tomando el cuidado de tu agradable coño. Pellízcalos hasta que ellos sean pequeños brotes apretados mientras me haces una mamada. Oh Dios, lámeme. Sí, así—, jadeó cuando ella pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de su pene duro y luego dirigió su lengua para probar sus pelotas que se apretaron tan seductoramente contra sus labios. —Echa un vistazo al techo. Míranos. Dime que vernos así no te excita.

Ella no podía hablar a través de su polla que pulsaba, pero no podía dejar de mirar el espejo que había por encima de ellos, viendo su propio cuerpo tenso, observando cómo se había inclinado sobre ella, y se retorcía cuando él subió la velocidad de los dos objetos que vibraban en su coño y culo, agarrando su clítoris entre sus dientes y sacudiéndolo con su lengua. Obligada por las sensaciones que se intensificaban dentro de ella, ella tiraba de sus pezones, frotándose contra el plano liso, y musculoso bajo vientre de Darien. Y ella tragó, alojando la cabeza de su gran polla en su garganta, respirando despacio por la nariz, y haciéndole cosquillas en las satinadas pelotas mientras ella le succionaba, llevándolo más profundo en su garganta con cada trago delicioso.

Su coño apretaba contra el consolador. Ella lamentaba que no fuera su polla en cambio, pero no podía imaginar perder la sensación increíble de ser poseída, llenada, conducida hacia un punto culminante que nunca había sido capaz de conseguir con el sexo vainilla o sesiones con otro Dom. Ella arrastró las uñas por su pecho, se esforzó por contener su clímax hasta que él le diera permiso.

Cuando él se la sacó ella gritó. Ella le había fallado, no le había succionado hasta dejarle seco. Su pene duro como una roca, le sostuvo la mirada reluciente, hasta que se dio cuenta que él había llenado su boca, esta vez con una mordaza de pelota firme. —Sigue fingiendo que es mi polla la que estás amando con tu bonita boca—, le ordenó cuando aseguró la mordaza con correas que apretó alrededor de su cabeza. —Y sigue mirando. Puedo decir que eso te enciende.

¿Follaría su coño o su culo? No es que Serena se preocupara mucho en este punto. Cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba por la liberación de la presión intensa que seguía aumentando cuando él se movió al final de la mesa y se puso un condón. El enchufe anal que vibraba se quedó puesto, su movimiento rítmico guardando su lujuria en un punto febril, pero él despacio quitó el consolador de su coño hinchado. —Llevo un condón. Parpadea dos veces si quieres que me lo quite y te joda a pelo.

¿Ella quería? Sabía que estaba limpio y ella también. Cada uno de los que iban a _Roped and Lassoed _tenía que presentar informes mensuales donde sus doctores certificaran que estaban libre de toda clase de enfermedades venéreas, y de HIV.

Era el peor momento del mes para que ella quedara embarazada. Arriesgarse a pensar en eso no la asustaba tanto como hacía dos días. — ¿No quieres sentirlo todo, piel sobre piel, sin barreras?— Él anduvo más cerca, tan cerca que sintió su calor, el pulso de su vida bajo la barrera de goma. —Podría ordenar que me lo quitaras, lo sabes.

Pero él no lo haría. Lo dejaría en manos de ella. Serena confiaba en él, mucho más de lo que hubiera soñado alguna vez que pudiera confiar en un Amo. Ella miró hacia abajo y parpadeó dos veces, luego le vio quitándose el condón y tirándolo.

—Te cuidare, mi agradable pequeña. No sólo ahora, sino siempre. — La sensación lisa, cremosa de la cabeza de su polla contra su coño la hizo entrar en llamas. Él también, ella lo podía decir cuando él soltó su restricción y se hundió en ella del todo, hasta que su pene golpeó contra el cuello de su útero y sus pelotas descansaron fuertemente contra su coño afeitado. —Nunca dejaré que te crezca el pelo aquí abajo otra vez—, le dijo, y ella asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. Nunca se negaría a sí misma otra vez, o a él, la sensación increíble del acoplamiento, sin nada entre ellos. —Y lo único para lo que usaré condones será para poder follar tu delicioso culo. Creo que dejaremos el plug anal, sin embargo. Adoro el modo en que se siente cuando vibra contra mis pelotas. Mi polla puede sentir las sensaciones que están pulsando por tu coño mojado, caliente.

Sus embestidas fueron más fuertes, más rápidas. Ella apretó sus paredes vaginales alrededor de él, adorando las intensas sensaciones de los extremos redondeados de la barra que él llevaba en su pene cuando apretaban contra ella.

Raspaban deliciosamente en su interior cuando él se movía. Más que nada anhelaba que se corriera dentro de ella, que la llenara con los chorros largos y calientes, de ese fluido lechoso que había sentido antes sólo cuando ella le había atendido con su boca.

Ella tenía que correrse. No se atrevía a hacerlo sin la orden de su Amo, así que apretó sus músculos y trató de concentrarse en la mirada absorta de sus ojos oscuros, la suavidad de su amplio pecho, los pequeños brotes cobrizos de sus pezones. Cuando aquellas vistas deliciosas no pudieron distraerla, cerró los ojos, sólo para sentir sus dedos callosos tomando sus pezones hinchados. El los agarró fuerte y luego se inclinó y los metió totalmente en su boca, girando la lengua a su alrededor hasta que ella estuvo a punto de explotar.

—Ahora, mi dulce sumisa. Ven conmigo esta vez. — Se estrelló de golpe contra ella una vez más, hasta lo profundo de sus pelotas. Su última gota de autocontrol se fue volando y ella sujetó firmemente con sus músculos interiores su polla. El primer chorro caliente, húmedo la sorprendió con su intensidad, y le provocó el orgasmo más increíble que jamás hubiera experimentado. Solo mejoró cuando soltó otro estallido después de haber arrojado su esencia profundamente en su coño que en ese momento se contraía.

Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho. Tan tierno hacia una mujer como lo hacía con Serena. Suavemente Darien la liberó de sus ataduras y la llevó a la cama. —Vas a casarte conmigo —, le dijo cuándo la metió dentro, y avanzó lentamente en la cama junto a ella. —Quiero dormir contigo así todas las noches, te quiero amar para el resto de nuestras vidas. Nunca te obligaré a hacer algo de lo cual tengas miedo.

Serena lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¿Y qué pasa si lo quiero? Yo tenía miedo a afeitarme el pubis hasta que tú me mostraste lo que me estaba perdiendo. La idea de hacer el amor delante de otros o viendo a otros tener sexo delante de mí era bastante inquietante, hasta que vi lo hermoso que el sexo podía ser entre dos personas que obviamente están enamoradas. No creo que te animaré alguna vez a afeitarme la cabeza, pero la idea no me apaga tanto como antes, al ver a Mina cuando Andrew le dijo que se quitara la peluca y mostrara su calvicie. — Su voz se apagó, como si ella pudiera imaginarse cómo se sentiría si le frotase las manos sobre el cuero cabelludo desnudo.

—Me gustaría venirme en todas partes sobre tu cabeza descubierta; — dijo, repitiendo una experiencia, relacionada con un Dom que visitó el _Roped and_ _Lassoed_, jactándose ante el grupo cuando trajo a su esclava por el collar de su cuello, afeitó su cabeza y se masturbó en su cuero cabelludo, masajeando su semilla en su piel hasta que estuvo brillante. — ¿Pica esto tu curiosidad?

Ella arrugó su nariz. —No realmente. Si quieres, puedes correrte en mi cabeza, con pelo y todo.

—Muy bien. — Seco como estaba él ahora, todavía sentía que su polla volvía a la vida con la idea de entrar en sus cortos rizos, castaños y usar sus manos para masajearlo por su pelo. —En serio, yo no comparto el fetiche de Mina. Tampoco Andrew, pero él la ama tanto que le mantiene la cabeza rapada porque sabe que eso le da placer. —Hizo una pausa y luego le dirigió una sonrisa. —¿Sabes qué, amor?, nunca he visto a mi hermano tan avergonzado como cuando ella insistió en que se encontraran conmigo para cenar en Denver la noche primera en que se cortó el pelo. Ella tenía un pañuelo estilo musulmán porque el peluquero había guardado el pelo que le había cortado para hacerle la peluca. Una de las condiciones de Andrew fue que ella nunca saliera de casa sin una, pero ella lo convenció para dejarla cubrirse la cabeza con un pañuelo hasta que las pelucas estuvieran listas.

Serena no podía menos que adivinar lo que había sucedido para avergonzar a Andrew. — ¿Tratas de decirme que el pañuelo se deslizó en el restaurante?—Peor. Ella entro en el baño y se lo quitó. Luego volvió a nuestra mesa como si no hubiera nada de malo en jactarse de su brillante calva delante de cada uno de los que estuvieran allí. — Levantándose sobre un codo, Darien dirigió sus dedos por el rebelde pelo de Serena. —Me gusta tal y como esta. Cualquiera que sea el fetichismo del cabello creo que lo hemos cumplido al afeitarnos ambos el pubis. Y depilarnos a la cera el resto del vello del cuerpo.

Ella puso una mano en su pecho, rodeando un pezón con su dedo cuando le sonrió. —No me puedo permitir una depilación a la cera de esa manera.

—Lo podrás hacer una vez que nos casemos. — Darien sabía que tendría que ir despacio, barrer su orgullo y sus sentimientos persistentes de ser inadecuada para él con tanta suavidad que no se diera cuenta que lo estaba haciendo. —Ya que estamos bloqueados por la nieve, sin embargo, podemos tratar de afeitarnos con maquinilla por todas partes. Cada día. — Muy suavemente él agitó los pelos pálidos de sus antebrazos, parándose cuando él vio que su sonrisa moría.

Ella arrugó la nariz. — ¿Me harías llevar collar?

—Ningún Amo decente dejaría alguna vez sin adornar el cuello de su esclava con un collar. Pero no te preocupes. Escogeré un bonito conjunto con una de tus gemas favoritas. Nada de cuero negro o cadenas. Nadie más que tú y yo sabremos que es para siempre, y que yo soy el único que sabrá como quitártelo. No planeo nunca poner una correa en ti. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Le pone alguna vez Andrew a Mina correa?

—Sólo he sabido que lo hiciera una vez, y fue tras sentarse con nosotros con su cabeza afeitada al aire. Y solo lo hizo hasta que regresaron a su hotel. —Darien no había culpado a su hermano, considerando el modo que Mina había desobedecido su orden, merecía aquel castigo.

Serena sonrió. —Oh, puedo ver cómo eso podría haber dejado a Andrew bastante enojado.

—Sí. Tengo la sensación que tú no encontrarás la necesidad de mostrar tus fetiches a nadie más que a mí, así que me ahorraré el dinero extra por pagar por la cadena de oro que Andrew llama correa. — Darien trazó una línea alrededor de la base de su cuello y luego levantó su mano izquierda. —Llevarás mis anillos aquí, también. No tendré a nadie, amigos BDSM o tipos vainilla que puedan verte en la calle, y no sean capaces de ver a primera vista que ya estas tomada.

Ella alzó la mano, sus dedos localizaron las venas que se destacaban en su mano a partir de todos los años que había pasado poniendo las cinchas y cuerdas alrededor de los toros templados y broncos. Su contacto le tenía caliente, duro y muy consciente que la quería para toda la vida. Cuando ella habló, su aliento suave cosquilleó en su muñeca. —Está bien. Yo no quiero que todos sepan del collar. Sobre su significado, de todos modos. No puedo soportar más las burlas de las que tuve cuando fui una niña.

—Muy bien. Ahora ven, acurrúcate y mantenme caliente. Vamos a necesitar toda nuestra fuerza hasta que cambie el clima. — Con un poco de suerte la tormenta se mantendría durante al menos tres días más. Darien tenía la intención de aprovechar al máximo este tiempo, para seducir a Serena tan completamente que nunca retrocedería en las promesas que había hecho.

Se necesitó una semana para que el departamento de carreteras eliminara dos avalanchas que habían bloqueado la Autopista 287 en ambas direcciones. Una semana para visitar el ganado y caballos, preparando comidas y ropa limpia para los peones del rancho. Charley ayudó con aquellas cosas, mientras que Darien mantenía fuera a los vaqueros ocupados desde el amanecer hasta el mediodía, cuando los peones y él venían a la cocina y tomaban el combustible que mantenían sus cuerpos en marcha. El resto de cada día de Darien pertenecía a Serena, y le encantó. Le gustaba tanto como ella siempre le deseaba.

—Vamos. Puedes darme un baño, calentarme. Tengo algunas noticias. —Ahuecando sus nalgas, Darien la levantó del suelo y apoyó su polla totalmente cubierta por su ropa, obviamente despierta contra su pubis que nunca había sido tan sensible antes de que él lo hubiera afeitado.

Ella ronroneó, metiendo la cabeza en el hueco por encima de su clavícula y preguntándose lo que el hoy le podía traer.

Como si ella fuera el paquete más precioso que hubiera sostenido alguna vez, él la desnudó y la dejó sobre una toalla caliente, absorbente que había colocado en el suelo de la ducha. Se retorcía mientras extendía la espuma caliente para afeitarla, desde el cuello hasta los pies, haciendo que se ganara un cachete. Agujas de excitación caliente irradiaron donde su mano golpeó su muslo, una vez, luego dos, y luego una vez más antes que él se arrodillara a su lado y pasara una nueva maquinilla de afeitar sobre sus piernas, coño, e incluso a través de su vientre casi sin pelo y su caja torácica. —Levanta los brazos—, le dijo después de afeitar sus doloridos pechos, y cuando ella obedeció raspo el poco pelo que había crecido bajo las axilas desde el día anterior. A continuación rasuro sus brazos antes de regresar a su tronco, y su cuello y garganta. —Da una vuelta para que me ocupe de los pelos finos, sedosos de tu espalda—, dijo él insertando una nueva hoja de afeitar en la maquinilla.

Ella se estremeció cuando Darien levantó su pelo y afeitó la piel solo por debajo de la línea de su pelo. Se sentía tan bien, poniéndola tan caliente que casi le suplicó que la afeitara totalmente, para que pudiera sentir por sí misma las sensaciones eróticas que Mina experimentó cuando Andrew la afeitó por primera vez en una dirección y luego en otra hasta dejar su cuero cabelludo brillante, liso, estirado, tenso contra su cráneo perfectamente redondeado. Serena se mordió los labios para no decir las palabras que ella sabía que Darien no quería oír. Luego se le cortó la respiración en la garganta cuando sintió que ponía la lámina en lo más alto.

No mucho más alto pero lo suficiente para que ella sintiera que los rizos ligeramente más largos sólo por encima de su rayita se deslizaban hacia abajo por su espalda, la brisa de un ventilador de aire hizo que se enfriase la piel recién descubierta.

Darien estaba levantando el nacimiento de su pelo en su espalda. No lo suficiente para que alguien se diese cuenta, pero sí lo bastante para que su coño se llenara de crema ante la perspectiva de él acariciando esa tira sensible de piel, que soplara en ella, o pasara la lengua sobre la superficie lisa hasta que ella se convirtiera en una masa temblorosa de sensaciones mientras él arrojaba chorro tras corro ardiente de su semilla, en su coño ardiente. —No te muevas. Estoy a punto de hacer tu espalda.

Se sentía increíble, esa sensación de desnudez casi total que le sobrevino mientras le afeitaba la fina pelusa de su espalda antes de prestar especial atención a sus nalgas y la grieta del culo. Ella casi se corrió cuando él insertó dos dedos en su agujero trasero, y los abrió en tijera de un lado a otro, extendiéndola por lo que ella esperaba que fuera su siguiente paso en su juego de la tarde. El los sacó, pero los sustituyó por el plug anal que a menudo le hacía llevar todo el día. —Esto es para mantener a mi traviesa novia caliente mientras termino—, le susurró al oído, soplando su aliento en la piel recién afeitada. —Y mientras te ocupas de mí.

El movimiento de su pelo golpeando contra la rayita rasurada se sentía increíblemente erótico. Ella apenas notó que Darien extendió sus piernas para afeitarla otra vez del culo al coño, dando pasadas cortas para asegurarse que ningún pelo aislado quedara para estropear su suavidad. —Así, ya está hecho.

Ella le afeitó del cuello hasta los pies, con el mismo esmero que él se lo había hecho a ella, teniendo especial cuidado de no cortar su hermosa polla y pelotas. Cuando terminó y se ducharon, ella se arrodilló y comenzó a llevarlo a su boca.

Pero el la apartó y la puso de pie. —Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti—, dijo, envolviendo a ambos en una absorbente toalla de baño, y llevándola al sillón al lado de la chimenea.

— ¿Y bien? — Curiosa, ella le dejó arrastrarla hacia abajo hasta que se empaló en su polla. Extraño. Sus relaciones sexuales de la tarde anterior habían sido todo menos convencionales, pero no menos eróticas que lo de ahora, cuando ella sentía que él palpitaba contra las paredes de su coño. —Me encantan las sorpresas. — Como si él supiera que esto la volvería loca, le acarició la cabeza con ambas manos, colocando los pulgares sobre cada lado de lo que solía ser su rayita y acariciándola con movimientos circulares. —Han limpiado la carretera. Tienes dos opciones. Puedo llevarte a recoger tu camioneta y nunca me verás otra vez, o…

Sus palabras le infundieron pánico. — ¿O qué? — ella dijo con voz ronca, no siendo capaz de apartarse, y todavía insegura de si lo que ellos habían vivido durante la tormenta no había sido más que una ilusión de su fértil imaginación.

—O tú puedes venir conmigo a Denver a casarnos. Ahora mismo.

—Oh, siii—, dijo entre dientes cuando ella apretó su coño alrededor de su polla y ordeñó su semilla. — ¿No deberías preguntar a tu familia para ver si quieren ir? — Serena no necesitaba testigos. Darien era todo lo que necesitaba para tener su vida completa.

—Se enfadaran si no lo hago —, dijo, frunciendo el ceño ante la perspectiva de tener que retrasar sus planes. — ¿No quieres invitar a tu madre y a Jedite, también?

—Ellos son mi pasado. Tú eres mi futuro. — Serena sintió como un poco de la carga de sus hombros se alivió cuando Darien no insistió. La única clase de relaciones BDSM que ella quería alguna vez ver eran las suyas… como las de Andrew y Mina. Relaciones basadas en el amor mutuo y la necesidad de un Dom de asegurar el placer de sus sumisas, independientemente de lo que esto pudiera implicar. —Si quieres hacerlo en Denver, ¿por qué no preguntas a Andrew y Mina, y a tu hermana, si quieren unirse a nosotros?

Él sonrió. —Llamaré a Andrew ahora. Su Beechcraft12 es más nuevo y más grande que mi Cessna. Lo compró el verano pasado para transportar a sus clientes al rancho desde el aeropuerto de Denver. Si él está en forma para volar con su pierna herida, veremos, es solo una idea. Diana aceptará sin pensar la posibilidad de lucir su nuevo sub, estoy seguro. Ella dice que no es ningún marica, pero él la deja tomar el control de su relación.

Habló con Andrew unos minutos y luego dejó a Serena, besándola profundamente y con fuerza, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento. —Él dice que está bien mientras yo me siente como copiloto. Él y Mina llamaran a Diana ahora. Nosotros deberíamos vestirnos y ponernos en marcha si queremos despegar antes que el viento se levante de nuevo.

— ¿Vestirse?

—Como sea, toma algo de ropa. Agarra algo de Diana. No le importará ya que nunca se molestó en recoger las cosas que conseguí para ella cuando estuvo aquí durante los permisos de su rehabilitación. Su gusto es muy diferente ahora que ha hecho el cambio a Domme. Tú podrás comprar un traje de boda mientras elijo el collar y los anillos.

**Continuara…**

**10** Los roles básicos dentro del BDSM son Dominante, sumiso y switch, este último es quien varia dentro los roles Dominante/sumiso dependiendo la preferencia que tenga en el momento.

**11** Dominatix.

**12** Los aviones Beech, llamados Beechcrafts por la compañía y sus fanáticos, tienen una perdurable reputación de ser los aviones mejor construidos del segmento, y también los más costosos de su clase.


	6. Chapter 6 Fin

**Encadenados**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Hitched y en español que es Encadenados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

La suite del ático que Darien había reservado ocupaba la mitad del último piso del hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Serena se estremeció al pensar en lo que ese sitio debía costar. Nunca se habría atrevido a preguntar incluso el precio de uno de esos alojamientos.

Brillantes lámparas de araña, alfombras de felpa y relucientes muebles de estilo victoriano hablaban de años pasados, de caballeros con sombreros de copa y señoras con estilizados sombreros extravagantes. Poniendo la ropa que había comprado sobre la cama King-size de una de las tres habitaciones elegantemente decorada, miró a su alrededor, imaginándose poniéndose de rodillas, acariciando la longitud lisa de su amante, sus piernas musculosas, y metiendo su pene en su boca, haciendo rodar el Ampellang que llevaba alrededor de la punta de su estrecho agujero. A su orden ella agarraría sus tobillos con fuerza para apoyarse a sí misma para su primera acometida deliciosa en su interior. Imaginó como follaría su culo mientras él trabajaba un consolador dentro y fuera de su coño que tenía empapado, como desearía correrse de los muchos modos que le había mostrado mientras ellos capeaban el temporal.

Los sonidos de sexo la bombardearon a su alrededor, a través de las paredes llegaban los gemidos de Mina, o el grito triunfal de Andrew cuando acabo. De la habitación de Diana llegaban sonidos apagados de un látigo de nueve colas golpeando a su amante ranchero.

Seguro que pasarían horas antes que Darien regresara de la joyería con los símbolos que la asustaban, obvios de su posesión, Serena desembaló los juguetes sexuales que habían traído, y se insertó el plug en su ano, jugando con el mando a distancia hasta que sintió bien las vibraciones, no tan fuerte como para hacerle daño y lo suficiente fuertes para que reverberaran a través de su cuerpo, llevándola a un punto febril de necesidad.

Tomando el consolador, lo conectó y empezó a deslizarlo dentro y fuera de su coño. Acababa de empezar a gemir, con un estremecimiento de deseo, cuando

Darien entró por la puerta que había dejado abierta, con dos paquetes en la mano. —Veo que estás siendo traviesa de nuevo, usando los juguetes que me pertenecen. Esos apretados agujeros, húmedos, también son míos. Ven, siéntate aquí. Tal vez cuando sientas el peso de mi collar alrededor de tu cuello te darás cuenta que me perteneces a mí. Solo a mí.

Moviéndose torpemente, ella salió de la cama y se sentó delante de un tocador antiguo, su mirada baja de la manera en que una buena sub siempre debería estar. El plug todavía vibraba, incluso hasta después de quitar el consolador y dejarlo aparte. —Eres mi amado Amo. Soy tu obediente sub. No puedo imaginar estar más caliente de lo que lo estoy ahora, esperando con impaciencia llevar tu símbolo de propiedad.

Ella no se sintió tan segura cuando vio a Darien envolviendo una ancha gargantilla metálica alrededor de su cuello y uniendo sus dos extremos con un solo clic que sonó siniestramente el final. La sensación de un anillo de metal rozando el hueco de su garganta, hizo que imaginara a Darien enganchando una cadena delgada algún día, enhebrándola por los pequeños anillos de oro de pezón que él personalmente había insertado en los agujeros hechos por un Amo en perforaciones en su primera parada tras aterrizar en Denver. Sus pechos dolían enteros, un dolor punzante que comenzó con un entumecimiento palpitante cuando Darien apretó los pezones y que luego empeoró cuando le ordenó que él seria quien le hiciera los piercings, quien clavaria las agujas esterilizadas que parecían y se sintieron tan gruesas como los largos palillos de madera que había visto tomar a Darien, ahora su Amo, para pinchar las aceitunas de la bandeja de aperitivos que había mandado el jefe de cocina del hotel a su suite. Su manejo suave cuando había encajado los anillos por los agujeros sangrientos la había calmado, le había tranquilizado el dolor que cedería pronto ante un placer increíble.

—Mírate, mi amor. — Su Amo volvió su cabeza hasta que tuvo una clara visión en el espejo. Ella jadeó. El collar que había elegido dejaba poca duda que era una esclava sexual de un hombre rico, pero le sentaba perfectamente. Su bata abierta oscureció su visión, por lo que se la quitó para ver el efecto completo de la gargantilla de brillantes sujeta alrededor de su cuello, los anillos delgados colgando de sus pezones enrojecidos.

Darien ahuecó sus pechos, procurando no irritar sus piercings. —Están tan rojos como cerezas y casi como excitados. Apenas puedo esperar hasta que se curen y pueda jugar con el contenido, mi corazón.— Moviendo su mirada caliente, posesiva, al collar que se sentía mínimamente apretado contra su garganta, el pasó un dedo por el anillo oval que colgaba, como un anillo delicado bajo una esmeralda grande cortada en ángulos rectos. —No podía escoger sólo una piedra por lo que hice que el joyero usara muchas de ellas. Son verdaderas, y están engarzadas en platino. Solamente lo mejor para la posesión más querida de este Amo.

El collar era una obra de arte, su superficie lisa estaba engarzada con rubíes, diamantes, y finalmente con zafiros azules brillantes en formas diferentes. Ella se dio cuenta por que parecía tan grueso y pesado. Tenía que ser así, para que el joyero pudiera asegurar todas esas hermosas piedras. —Es hermoso, Amo. Lo adoro casi tanto como te amo. — Ella sostuvo su cabeza alta, y el collar pareció menos opresivo que cuando él lo puso sobre ella y lo cerró con llave en su lugar.

Parecía lo correcto ponerse de rodillas, librar a Darien de sus vaqueros oscuros y tomarle en la boca. A este no le llevó mucho tiempo ponerse duro y llenar su boca avara de su cremosa esencia.

—La próxima vez lo haremos correctamente—, refunfuñó él. —Quiero que hagamos un bebé.

La boda al día siguiente fue todo lo que Serena podía haber pedido, luces de velas y rosas, música suave, y un ministro con una voz suave que les aconsejó que se amaran, honraran y se apreciaran el uno al otro para siempre. Después hubo alimentos sensuales para comer con los dedos y ricos postres. Todos recuerdos felices para guardar, nada triste para estropear su día de boda. Andrew se levantó una vez más, aunque sobre unas piernas tambaleantes, para estar al lado de Darien mientras ellos dijeron sus votos. Mina estuvo de pie al lado de él, vestida de azul claro, con un pañuelo a juego en una peluca de pelo largo rubio. Ella se mantenía orgullosamente, una esclava claramente contenta con su Amo que la idolatraba.

Diana y Nicolás, su ranchero supuestamente sumiso, abandonaron su juego de BDSM en público y sostuvieron sus manos convencionalmente quietas durante la ceremonia y el suntuoso banquete que siguió.

Darien subió detrás de ella cuando finalmente los dejaron en paz. —Eres mi querida mujer. Pasaré el resto de mi vida dándote el placer que tú te mereces,—susurró, tomando su mano izquierda y poniéndola sobre el collar que ya se sentía más ligero, fácil de llevarlo como prueba de que le pertenecía a él, su imponente Amo, que no tenía ningún deseo de esclavizarla. Sólo amarla y cuidar cada una de sus necesidades, sexuales y de cualquier tipo.

—Te quiero, mujer. — Tiernamente Darien llevó su mano a sus labios, chupando el enorme solitario de diamante y su banda de brillante platino entre sus labios carnosos y sensuales.

—Te quiero también, mi Amo. Mi esposo, — añadió, gustándole el sonido de las palabras, de ambas. Serena encontraba fácil el pensar en sí misma como esclava, sumisa, y amante. Su valor como persona estaba amarrado cuidadosamente en lo que Darien había conseguido, aún más precioso ahora que él había prometido no sólo su protección, sino su amor incondicional.

Como si él se diera cuenta que ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos, le sonrió y apretó su mano. Él le había dado el regalo del libre albedrío, así como todo su amor y apoyo, y en el momento que ella pensara que esto podría complacerle, aceptaría el papel de esclava de su Amo. Él había hecho más, y ella no podía haber sido más feliz de lo que lo era hoy, cuando la había tomado como estaba, como una igual emocionalmente, una sub que él apreciaría de por vida.

Darien Chiba era el principio y el final de todo lo que necesitaba. Todo lo que ella quería.

**Fin**

**N/A: Noooo se nos termino nuestro sexy vaquero Y_Y pero tranqui chicas que ya muy pronto adapto el 3 libro para terminar la saga :D y seguir pervirtiendo nuestras mente muuajajaja *o*/ wiiii. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
